Poems from the heart of a Recess monkey
by goofy monkey child
Summary: These are just some poems and minifictions to preoccupy you while I sneak off to finish all the Recess stories I'm halfway through writing. A poem based on 'The Experiment' is now up! You asked for it, now it's finally here!
1. I will kick no more forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess, or any of the characters (I wish I did though.man, that would be so cool!!! Uh.yeah.)  
  
This is my first ever fan fiction entry ever- wow! I'm so excited.he he.anyway, I'm currently writing about 5 fan fiction stories for Recess, but since it looks like they won't be finished for a little while, I thought I'd express my love for Recess through poetry.  
  
This first poem is based on the episode 'I will kick no more forever' (which, by the way, I do not own.), and yes, I realize it wasn't raining in that episode, but I thought it sounded cooler if it was in this poem. Oh and also, please help me with a title for this poem- the only names I could think of were either just stupid, or made me run and hide in the corner in spite of their utter patheticness.  
  
  
  
The field was like marsh  
  
Conditions were harsh  
  
At the kickball play-off that day  
  
The dust turned mud-brown  
  
As the rain sheeted down  
  
On the kids that were outside to play  
  
T.J. Detweiler was vexed  
  
Only one kicker left  
  
The team thought they had met their fate  
  
Coz' the one remaining kicka'  
  
Was moreover a diva  
  
As Ashley Q. stepped up to the plate  
  
The fielders moved in  
  
Gretch and Gus reportin'  
  
As they commentated the bound-to-be slut  
  
The kicking team cheered  
  
As Ashley Spinelli jeered,  
  
"The pitcher has got a big butt."  
  
The ball was lobbed quick  
  
And Ashley Q. kicked  
  
Unaware it was soaring the skies  
  
The kids rounded bases  
  
Disbelief hit their faces  
  
And Vince dropped his mouth open wide  
  
She put her cell phone on hold-ers  
  
Kids lifted her on their shoulders  
  
As they carried her off happily  
  
And Vince stood forlorn  
  
Disbelieving what went on:  
  
He'd just been out-kicked by an Ashley.  
  
By Goofy Monkey Child.  
  
R&R!!! Pleeeease! Tell me I'm good and I'll write more (The author's eye twitches in desperate cry for attention.) 


	2. I met her here

Disclaimer: is on the first page  
  
I decided I'd better put something else in here, 'coz I'm not really getting much review wise...so uh, yeah. Oh, and also- does anyone know how I can get Italics to work in here...?  
  
This poem is from T.J.'s POV, and yes, I know it's very short (and very lame), but I'm not exactly a regular Mikey when it comes to poetry. To set the scene, T.J. is sitting down by Ol' Rusty, remembering the first time he met Spinelli, and the first time he saw her (you can just feel the sappiness coming already, can't you?)  
  
I met her here  
  
Not the first time I saw  
  
The beauty of my life  
  
No, I'd seen her before  
  
In her front yard she stood  
  
The day she moved in  
  
Just four houses down  
  
From where I once lived  
  
She failed to see me  
  
Didn't notice my stare  
  
As my breath went away  
  
With her raven-black hair  
  
Her endless eyes glanced  
  
At the boundless sky above  
  
As I gazed out the window  
  
At my one true love...  
  
By goofy monkey child.  
  
Please R&R- I've got more poems based on my thoughts of Recess, please tell me if you'd like to see some more. Also, I need help with titles for these poems... 


	3. Randall's confession letter

Disclaimer: First page, buddy...  
  
A/N: I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this poem...the strange sort of rhyming scheme there is seems to be done quite poorly, and the whole poem in general is a little lame, but who really cares- it's here now, and I'm too lazy to go and take it off. I guess this was possibly inspired by some of D.W. Gavin's Recess stories (please note I said 'inspired' and not 'taken from', as in 'I don't own...'). Anyway, before I rant on anymore, I'll just say it's written from Randall's POV, and he's writing this secret confession letter sitting in class, looking at the girl he knows he'll never have because of the way he's chosen to be...so uh, yeah, please R&R (and help me with a title please!).  
  
I wish that I were stronger somehow  
  
My thoughts I could share, my passions reveal  
  
I wish that I could make you a vow  
  
To convey my confessions on how I truly feel  
  
I wish I weren't the coward I am  
  
Relying on spying, picking up on every scandal  
  
For once in my life I wish I could be a man  
  
Then maybe you'd think more of the boy named Randall  
  
But yet I see the way he looks at you  
  
Like you're the only person that is of importance  
  
And I see the way you look at him too  
  
And I somehow realize...I'd never stand a chance  
  
So this note is for you, though you'll never receive  
  
These declarations of my deepest emotions  
  
Because I know that you could never perceive  
  
Me as anything more than a pesky irritation  
  
I wish I wasn't such a traitor  
  
But that's who I am, and that's who I'll be  
  
And the only thing I'll regret now forever  
  
Is that I couldn't have you- Ashley Spinelli...  
  
By goofy monkey child.  
  
A/N: Please R&R!!! The author craves your attention! 


	4. Two faced confession

A/N: For all the people who asked for it, here is another TJ/Spinelli poem. Now, this one has to be explained before you read it- every line switches the viewpoint. I.e. T.J. is writing/speaking the first line, Spinelli is writing/speaking the second line, T.J. the third, Spinelli the fourth, etc. Another thing, even though they are talking about each other, they are not actually talking TO each other- I mean, they are not standing there saying this to each other's faces- that's why the starts of the lines sometimes repeat themselves, because they have to be able to make sense if they were only said alone. They could be, say for complete example, in their rooms, lying in their beds, as the moonlight dimly filters through their windows, and onto the picture of the other person that is sitting on their dresser, as they glance over to the moonlit picture which seems to make the other person seem even more beautiful/handsome, and as they start to think about that person, this is where the poem comes in, and, as you switch between the views of the two of them in their beds, clutching the picture and in their thoughts reciting their part of the poem, you slowly see them getting entranced in the picture, and slowly drifting to sleep, and just as they each say their last line of the poem, they fall asleep, still holding the other's picture, only to dream about them, and themselves, being together forever...but that of course is only for complete example...  
  
I want you to know  
  
I need you to feel  
  
That I want you so  
  
That I need you here  
  
You're all I desire  
  
You're all I'll long for  
  
You set me on fire  
  
You make me want more  
  
I can't live without you  
  
I can't breathe alone  
  
In everything I do  
  
'Coz you brought me home  
  
You're everything to me  
  
You are my greatest wish  
  
You're all I want to be  
  
You're all I'll ever miss  
  
But how do I tell you  
  
But how can I express  
  
The feelings I know true  
  
The emotions I possess  
  
My peer will reject me  
  
My friends will all laugh  
  
If I confess what I believe  
  
If I flaunt sentimental crap  
  
So I guess it's a secret  
  
So it's between myself and I  
  
Although I don't want to keep it  
  
Although I'd sooner die  
  
I'd rather shout out how I feel  
  
I'd rather declare my ardor  
  
I'd rather prove you my love's real  
  
I'd rather show you much more  
  
And even though you may not know it  
  
And even though you mightn't find out  
  
Every day I love you more a little bit  
  
Every tomorrow my love won't doubt  
  
And today I'd die a death  
  
If you jumped, I'd give all  
  
To give you my last breath  
  
To help to break your fall  
  
And although the years may change us  
  
And although you may not grasp  
  
You are my true angel  
  
You're my sweet seraph  
  
You're everything that makes me  
  
You're a blessing from up above  
  
You, my beloved Spinelli  
  
You, T.J. my love...  
  
By goofy monkey child.  
  
A/N: So, you like? Yes? No? Either way, please, please, please R&R... 


	5. Thinking of you

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary...?  
  
A/N: Okay, I thought that since I haven't updated in a while, I'd better give you something, so here is a mini-fic I wrote really quickly, that doesn't really deserve to have it's own story space- so I put it in here with my poems. Basically it is just my pathetic attempt to add humour to a story. One more thing about this mini-fic- I wrote it to be in Spinelli's POV, and the 'you' to be talking about T.J., but it can actually work for almost anyone, although I strongly suggest Spinelli/T.J., or possibly Gretchen/Vince.  
  
A/T (author's thoughts): Sitting wanting to write something. Listening to a song that's making me wish I had a friend like T.J. in my life. Oh, it's finished. Boy, this song sucks. I mean whomps. Anyway...here's something I whipped up when I was tired, and bored, and had the verge of a headache coming on. So no flames. Or I will kill you. Literally. Grr..AAGH! Stupid fanfiction.net messing up my format!! Okay, there's meant to be a new paragraph here..  
I'm walking to school. Thrill city. I hear gravel being stepped on by feet other than my own. I look up and...and...my heart leaps. My knight in shining armour has come to join me on the walk to Sleepytown, USA.  
  
Of course, you don't know I think of you like that.  
  
I smile. Of course I smile. How could I not, when you are walking me to school. My star. My hero. Probably my greatest hero.  
  
Of course, you could never know I think that of you.  
  
It would kill me. Seriously. It would literally kill me if you found out how I felt and you didn't feel the same way. I would be so utterly devastated that I would be in a daze of complete depression all day. Then I would probably walk in front of a bus. Or a truck. Or a really, really big Pretzel Wagon. Then if I wasn't already dead, I would probably get trampled by the hordes of kids getting off the bus. Or get flattened by a fat truckie. Or get salt in my eye.  
  
Any way it goes, I would somehow end up dead. That is why you can never know.  
  
I have to get my mind off you. If I don't, I could end up like one of those over-obsessed psycho's who stalk celebrities because of their own pathetic love life, or their own perverted minds, or some other crappy reason like that.  
  
I look down. Wow. I have nice shoes. Hmm. I never noticed how utterly boring I am before. I look over at your shoes. They are even nicer. The colour really suits you. It brings out the- crap. No wait, I didn't mean that like it sounded. I meant I just realized that I'm thinking of what I thought I just said I wouldn't think of. I think... I'm getting so confused. I bit too confused actually. I suddenly trip over my own feet, and a 10th grader rides a bike over my watch- which I'm still wearing.  
  
How embarrassing.  
  
You ask if I'm okay and put out a hand. I take it. Wow. You're hands are so smooth and-. Crap. I'm doing it again. I'm thinking of you, and what's worse; I just made an idiot of myself in front of you. Well, I always do. But this is different. I only fell because I was trying not to think about you. I'm seriously going to end up killing myself one of these days. I can see it now- I'll be walking home, thinking about you, and all of a sudden I'll get hit in the head with a totem pole or something.  
  
Totem pole? Where did that come from? Man, I'm even more messed-up than I thought. Well, at least I didn't say something like 'anvil', or 'grand piano', or 'giant Pretzel Wagon'- that would be so predictable. Yes, reconsidering, totem pole was a pretty good thought. Too bad I didn't say it out loud. Now I'm the only one who knows I just said a really original phrase without plagiarising quotes off some movie like Ice Age or Shrek. Oh man, I am SO sick of Shrek quotes. It's like, every second I turn around, someone is saying something like 'I like that rock. That's a nice rock'. You can only confess your likeness for a rock so many times before it's not funny anymore. Now Ice Age, there's a movie with good quotes. Man, Diego was SO cool in that movie. 'Where's the baby? THERE HE IS!!!' Ha ha! It cracks me up every time-  
  
I stop. We're at school. And for the past five minutes, I haven't thought about you.  
  
And it's killing me.  
  
I've reverted to talking to myself in my thoughts. No I haven't. Yes, I have. What would you know? More than your side of the brain-  
  
My God- now I'm arguing with myself.  
  
Help me. Thinking about you is the only sane thing I do. I need to think about you. But if I do that, it only makes me long for you more. It only makes me want you. It only makes me need you. It only makes me feel that, if you were the only other person to survive this big disaster thingy that wiped out the rest of the world population- it only makes me feel like it wouldn't matter, as long as you were there. And if I keep thinking like that, I am sure to die. Somehow, someway, I have little doubt that you will eventually be the cause of my death. No offence. What am I saying? You can't hear me anyway. Why am I apologizing in my thoughts to you? Well, it's not that crazy, really. At least not for me. I mean, I dream about you in my sleep, so why shouldn't I apologize to you in my thoughts? I'm just being polite. Yeah, that's it. I'm just-  
  
Ouch.  
  
Crap. I can't believe what I just did.  
  
Since when was there a tree there...?  
  
I open my eyes. Complete blurriness. Out of the fuzzy haze, I see a heavenly figure bend over me and ask if I'm okay. Wait- heavenly figure? Oh crap. I'm dead now, aren't I? That's great. That's just great. And I went just the way I said I would. Well, except without the totem pole. Just walking along, thinking about you, as usual, and out of nowhere I run into a tree. What a pathetic way to go. I've never heard that one before. Wait- I actually haven't heard that one before. Since when do people die from running into trees? Well- unless they're a freaky hybrid type of killer tree, with like, branches as arms. And huge stacks of totem poles. And really big Pretzel Wagons. Ready to hit people with. And put salt in their eyes. And make them really, really thirsty.  
  
Something is shaking me. I look up. It's the heavenly figure, grabbing my shoulders, shaking me awake and asking if I'm okay.  
  
I hate it when people ask stupid questions. Of course I'm not okay. I just got killed by a mutant tree.  
  
My proper vision comes back and I see who is really shaking me awake. It's not a heavenly figure. It's better. It's you.  
  
To maintain what little dignity I have left, I try to get up quickly. A little too quickly, actually. Once again I smack my head against something very hard.  
  
Your head.  
  
We both stand up, gripping our foreheads in pain. Right now I wish the tree had killed me. At least death by tree would not be as embarrassing as this situation is getting.  
  
I quickly apologize and walk off to class swiftly. I can't take much more of this embarrassment. It will end up killing me. Yeah, I know I've been saying that a lot this morning, but it's true. Look at how much I've gotten pulverized already this morning. And it's not even 9:00am yet.  
  
Come to think of it, all the times I've gotten hurt this morning were when I was trying not to think about you. Hmm.I think I see a pattern emerging.  
  
The only way I can see that I won't get injured in front of you again is to try not to not think about you. But then isn't that thinking about you? And if I think about you, then I'm going to get killed. But if I don't, then I'm going to get hurt. And if I don't think about you, then it's going to kill me anyway. I'll just break down and die of insanity if I don't have you in my thoughts to keep me sane.  
  
So the only option left is to think about you. Yes, I understand I will most likely be somehow killed. And yes, I understand that this may somehow narrow my chances of hanging out with you for a little while. But I would never give up having you in my mind. I'm willing to risk death if it means I get to dream about you in heaven. Okay, I admit that may sound very crazy. It probably is. But I don't care- as long as I can think of you. I know it may kill me. It will most likely kill me. Come to think of it- it WILL kill me.  
  
But hey- I can live with that...  
By goofy monkey child.  
  
A/N: So how was that...? Did anyone actually get the irony joke at the end? If you didn't, go slap yourself for being so thick, and then read it again. And review. Don't read without reviewing. That's like stealing. And you don't want to steal from poor defenceless me, do you? (Psychotic author sits ready to sock thieves with large Pretzel Wagons and about 50 totem poles...don't ask me what my deal is with these things- I have no idea what's going on when it comes to my mind...) Anyway, to all those who have reviewed so far, if you want a thankyou, all my thankyous are in reviews. So go read them. Oh, what the heck- THANKYOU!!! By the way, my proper stories are coming along; I just keep getting caught up with all these poems and mini-fics. Grr- stupid vicious writing circle... 


	6. Drawings in the sand

A/N: Okay, this is a full on fluff mini-fic. In fact, I was considering titling it 'Fluffy fluffiness of the fluffiest fluff world fluffs', but besides being damn near impossible to say, I thought it might be a bit long (not to mention no one would read it…..). Anyway, I am so lazy today (what am I saying 'today'?) I can't be bothered to give a summary. You can figure out what it's about by reading it. Of which you are about to do. I hope….

Remember when we used to go down to the beach, to draw and write in the sand? We'd never go there to swim, only to make a masterpiece of what we knew wouldn't be there tomorrow. We'd never make castles in the sand, only composed deep secrets about our castles in the sky, which we knew would soon disappear so nobody but the two of us could ever recognise that this sand held the hidden thoughts and desires of two individuals' souls. We would sketch whatever was on our minds, well knowing that the blue water beyond would soon wash away all our pictures, to forever hide them from the rest of the world, to conceal them only between you and I. One day as we walked down the dunes towards the waiting shore, we giggled in merriment. An innocent, pure, naïve giggle of blissful childhood. As we wander leisurely down the sand, your soft hand brushes mine, and my heart skips a beat. At that particular moment, I can't help but look back at our footprints in the sand. Side by side, as a pair, maybe even a couple, our imprints in the sand stand together, following us down to the shore. We sit ourselves down in the damp sand, as you begin to draw your finger through the potential canvas for your latest tour de force. I get entranced in you, and notice the complete carefree look you seem to radiate. I can't help myself- I have to do it. I write our names in the sand, with a certain wonderful word between them, and frame it with a love heart, pierced through the middle with an arrow from cupid. The tide was in early that day, and we got flooded with an unexpected breaker, washing away but not erasing what you never got the chance to see.

            I remember when we used to go down to the beach, to draw and write in the sand. That was years ago. Years I somehow miss. I decide to walk to the beach, to the place where we used to go to let out our thoughts and desires in the earth below us. As I walk down the dunes, I look over my shoulder. Our footprints are gone, churned up by the years of neglect we inflicted on them by not coming here. Only one pair of solitary footprints remains to follow me. My idiotic suggestions we were growing out of coming here are completely to blame. I saunter down the shoreline, walking aimlessly through the shallow water at my feet. I step back onto the sand and stop walking. The blank, damp sand once again reminds me of the drawings and writings we used to create here. As my finger has a craving to bend down and start carving out my feelings for you in the sand, I am reminded of how much I truly yearn to be back here with you. I walk off to leave when I look back, and stop in my tracks. I could've sworn I just saw a love heart engraved with names and an arrow through it in the sand. I step back to look at the spot where I had first drawn the heart. Sure enough there was nothing there. No evidence there was ever any deep emotions expressed here. No indication of any confession of true love. The only person who would ever know was me. I bend down and start to trace the image I remember so well. As I revive the lost memory, I have flashbacks to when I was younger, and writing the same message for the first time. This time however, I add another word at the end of the message- one singular word to add my emotions from this timeline, like adding another treasured possession to a time capsule, just to preserve the feelings I hold so dearly at this point in my young life. I stand up, and look down at the words in the sand, almost not believing what I have just done. I turn around and slowly start to walk away, knowing that I have revived my confession. As I look back one last time, I see the tide wash over my heart, and bury it back in the sand. A smile forms on my face as a single tear rolls down my cheek, and I know that, for now, I will still be the only one to ever know it was there. I walk off into the distance, as the tide floats back out. The words of a washed away message burn through the sand:

            _"Theodore Detweiler loves Ashley Spinelli- forever…"_

By goofy monkey child, Feb 14th 2003.

A/N: Ha! Look at that- I wrote this on Valentine's Day. How pathetically cliché-ish. Anyways- review, review, review…..unlike you did for my last mini-fic- of which I am extremely disappointed…..and unbelievably jealous of the review count Cybil Wong has gotten (a huge 64- and it's not even TJ / Spin!!! Ooh, I hate suppressing rage…..) except for you Miss Ashley- you are forgiven. Thankyou so much for your support- you are the ONLY person who reviewed 'thinking of you…..' (you can tell this is just a self-pity section…..) - oh and thanks heaps for reviewing 'two-faced confession', I appreciate everyone's support on that. Honestly, I really didn't think it was THAT good…..not that I'm complaining…..

Due to ff.net's new 'no-author-notes-chapters' policy, the author's note will now be placed here….

Last night I had a total brainwave (well, not so much a brain 'wave', more of a brain 'very miniscule ripple'). Anyway, I got the idea that since I'm not getting too many reviews, I'll give you what YOU want. In other words, tell me what you want a poem to be about- whether it be based off a favourite episode, or a favourite character, just tell me what YOU want the next poems to be about. In the meantime, I'll be working hard, trying to finish my Recess fan fic stories (in between the mountains of homework and assignments I've got to do…..) and awaiting your reviews…..

Okay, I really don't say this enough, but THANKYOU to everyone who has ever reviewed me, or even thought of reviewing me (hey, it's better than nothing…..). Your support is what makes me happy to write, and it's obviously making you guys at least slightly happy too. See? Your reviews = everybody wins!!!

I know I thank my reviewers practically every update, but I thought it was about time I mentioned some names- thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed…

Peaches the first, k-kat13, I-h8-sclub, Clintronic Waldrop, political princess, Sara and her pinkys, ~*Kat*~ , SuNsHinE10, Can't wait to be a singer, Samgirl1, hyperchick88, shiny happy people, Mistress of Balmoral, jdhwater14, lovova, maxevansishot, damson rhee, x0andraia0x, TJ, Digital Damita, Emily, Jake, El-Nadador, D.W.Gavin, beckie13, CradleRock, Miss-Ashley, Angel of Shadows, Shannon, Linda, Miranda, DarkAngel41, BlackWings, and BV friends! *takes a breath* 

YOU ALL RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Girls and Boys

Disclaimer: Page-o numero uno for Recess, and I don't own Good Charlotte's 'Girls and Boys'

A/N: I _really_ don't like this mini-song-fic, but I haven't posted anything in soooooo long, and basically I just wanted to let you guys know I'm not dead or anything. On the contrary, I've taken time out of posting poems and mini-fics to try and finish one of my 'proper fics'. One of them would have already been up, but see, the thing is- I chose one fic to try and finish, and was doing quite well at almost finishing it, when my English teacher comes up to me at school one day and shoves a form for a writing competition in my face. The fic I _was_ working on is too big to fit the word limit of the competition, so I had to completely divert all my attention to another fic I'm working on, so I could just change the names of the characters and enter that into the competition. Now, to the part that makes sense, the reason why a proper fic isn't up yet is because I always take a _really_ long time to finish anything in the creative field (you should ask my art teacher- I don't think I've ever actually finished a project on time…..), but the deadline for this story competition is December 10th, so unless I'm a total loser who can't finish a story in 3 months, I give you my word a Recess fanfiction of some sort _will_ be finished by then.

Phew. And now to the part you all came to see, but unfortunately left before because of my incessant dronings…..(P.S. This is T.J.'s POV, and this story makes no sense whatsoever…..) The * thingys obviously represent song lyrics. Duh. Stupid ff.net screwing up my formatting again! Grr…..please ignore any format mistakes… 

Girls and boys

_*Educated* _

I watch them in disgust. 

_*With money* _

They all wear plastic masks of happiness over their fake real faces. 

_*He's well dressed* _

It makes me sick to see how they treat each other. 

_*Not funny* _

And the worst part of it is that every one of them is like that. Now the only ones left are me, and her. 

_*And not to say in most conversations* _

We're the only ones to see through the twisted web of fake, meaningless, teenage relationships. 

_*But he'll foot the bill in all situations, _

_'Coz he pays for everything* _

Sure, we sit and watch them. It's not like we have much choice. At break times. Near the lockers. In the park. They're everywhere. They're everyone. They even used to be our best friends. 

_*Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money* _

Yeah, it crushed the both of us when Vince and Gretchen fell. They had real potential for a genuine relationship together. But instead, they threw it all away because they started playing the game. 

_*Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny* _

Don't get me wrong- Vince and Gretchen were too smart to just 'fall' into the game-no, they had it planned from the start. They both found a way to get what they wanted, and the only catch was that they were both getting used like cheap garbage. 

_*Paper or plastic* _

It was a plan in which 'everybody gets what they want', according to them, anyway. Vince needed to shake his 'dumb jock' image, and Gretchen needed to boost her social status; the two talked and found they could provide each other with exactly what they needed- so they put it into effect, and started going out. 

_*Don't matter, she'll have it*_

We both hated them for it- especially since we knew both of them were just using each other for sheer popularity purposes. I think she hated them for it more than I did, because she never talked to either of them again. I think I was more disappointed than anything else. I always knew that deep down Gretchen and Vince really did like each other, which is more than I can say for most of the couples we see around school. But it's just that- as soon as they started going out- using each other- it became so fake. Every flirtatious whisper. Every intimate hug. Every kiss. Fake. It just seems like such a waste to me…..

_*Vacations and shopping sprees _

_These are a few of her favorite things _

_She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please* _

So now, it's just me and her. We sit alone, simply because there's no one left to talk to. That is, no one left that's still like us. 

_*His type of girl always comes with a fee, _

_Hey now, there's nothing for free* _

They're all just hormone driven love zombies now- well, that's what she calls them anyway. I just think they're immature. Yeah, I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I think the only real way to show that you truly love someone is the bond of marriage. And dating does not prepare you for marriage. 

_*Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money* _

But hey, it's not like I've ever been one for all the lovey-dovey stuff. Neither of us have. Maybe that's why we turned out so differently. I still remember when we were little- even then we were different from our other friends. Valentines Day always struck me hardest- I'd stand and watch as all my other friends went crazy over all the red and pink Hallmark merchandising. Except her- she always seemed to be just as disgusted as me. 

_*Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny*_

I look on at them as they stop in front of the lockers in front of us. And here comes the cliché scene- Gretchen leans back against the locker as Vince puts his arm leaning against a locker door, standing scandalously close to his auburn-haired 'girlfriend', as they start to whisper devilishly to each other. Then Vince leans in for the expected make-out session, but at the last second Gretchen spots us and gives a sort of 'he-hem' cough to Vince, who turns around and scowls at us in the same way Gretchen is. We both look up and give them cold death stares, as if to say 'Don't look at us like that- we were here first'. Finally, Vince replies coldly, "C'mon- let's go somewhere that isn't crowded with immature little kiddies." As he grabs Gretchen's hand and leads her away, I look over next to me, and see that she is staring at Gretchen, and I look up to see Gretchen staring back at her as she walks away- both giving each other malicious looks of contempt that only girls seem to pull off so effectively. 

_*And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls* _

I look down the crowded corridor as the 'couple' disappear in the crowds. Funny they decided to go somewhere so crowded. Not. I've seen what they're like when they think they're alone- they talk to each other soullessly- if they _do_ talk to each other. They don't make any contact with each other. They even try to avoid eye contact. Yet when they're in front of judgemental peers, they make a big show of what they call 'romance'- and it seems to work too. But _we _both know the truth behind the lies. They're just a fake couple. Just like every other couple in this school. Fake. 

*The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money* 

I sigh dejectedly as I sit on the hallway floor and hug my knees. "I can't take much more of this crap." She says as she puts her back against the wall and slides down, collapsing next to me, staring depressedly at the ceiling. "I mean it Teej- this is driving me completely insane." She continues in a completely sincere and despairing tone, "I'm just about at my wits end and I'm this close to killing myself. No one seems to understand that there's more to life than this. Just two people." She puts her head in her hands as I start to get worried- she looks like she's about to break down and cry- something I've never, ever seen her do. Her voice cracks as she continues, "…..there's gotta' be somewhere we can go..…somewhere where no one cares about dating or romance, and where people just care about _normal_ life..…where we can just be alone and free of all this highschool crap….." I don't know how to console her, so I just put my arm around her shoulders and pull her into a comforting hug. "It's okay Spin- we'll be okay." I whisper soothingly, attempting to calm her down. "There _is_ such a place. We _can _go there." 

_*Let's go…..* _

I don't know exactly what I was talking about, but it seems to cheer her up slightly. "Thanks man." She says with a weak smile as she looks back up at the ceiling. We both sit in silence for a few minutes, which is quite tolerable for the both of us- as is when you're with your best friend, which we soon became to each other when Vince and Gretchen left us alone. After a while she breaks the silence. "Teej- why are we so different?" I look over at her and it takes me quite a while to think of a worthy answer. Finally, I start: "Because..…we're not greedy." 

_*Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money* _

"Because…..we're smarter than we think." 

_*Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny* _

"Because…..we're mature beyond our years. 

_*And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls* _

"Because…..we know what's really important in life..…and love." 

_*The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris* _

"Because…..we're the lucky ones….." 

_*Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money* _

I look over to her, and see that she is smiling in hope. I smile back as I try to think of something final to say. 

"All of these boys, and all of these girls-  
Are losing their souls in this material world….." 

_*All of these boys, and all of these girls _

_Losing their souls in a material world _

All of these boys, and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world…..*

**A/N:** Please review in whatever way, shape or form you wish. Carrier pigeons are accepted, but flamers must be sent via floo powder, so they end up in my fireplace.


	8. 10 minutes

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess. I do however plan to some day. He he he……

A/N: Here is my first specific "request poem" for 'Lovova'. To all reviewers who have requested "The experiment", I am trying to write a poem for it, but at the moment my fan fiction takes priority, speaking of which, should be finished very soon (which all really depends on my definition of 'soon'…)

**Review**: _Lovova: love your poems. i have a request. could you do a poem bout my faiv episode "The box" about how TJ felt and junk. if so thank you._

Well here it is. As disturbing and off-track this poem ended up being, I tried to capture T.J.'s feelings as best I could as in the episode 'The Box'. Hope it's not too lame…

10 minutes she left me here

Isolation penalty

I thought nothing of it

What the hell was wrong with me?

I swallow down my fear

And try to reach outside the square

Until panic consumes me

And I crawl back- twice as scared…

And while I sit here breaking down

Cease all feeling emotionally

Delusional nightmares fill my mind

As my walls start to enclose me

And it makes me nervous to think 

About all the things I see

It makes me wonder if 

There's something wrong with me…

Lost all track of instance

How much longer is there?

I just want to be some place else

Somewhere, anywhere…

I'm suffocating slowly

My walls are closing in

Where did everyone go?

I've lost sight of everything…

I'm stuck on the inside

Someone please let me out

I cry while my soul dies

Whilst I scream and shout

But no one can hear me

Screaming in my mind

About how much I'm fearing

These four dumb white lines

So I sit in the corner

Afraid and alone

While I look down at my watch

9 minutes left to go…

By goofy monkey child.

**A/N:** Please R&R…and an enormous THANKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!! to all my reviewers- I think of you all fondly when my writing is blocked and my computer has crashed and find a smile…and a computer technician…


	9. Detention room tango

Disclaimer: Don't own Recess or the song from Chicago, 'Cell block tango'. A/N: Here is a Recess song parody I wrote for the 'Cell Block Tango' from the movie 'Chicago', which undoubtedly, rocks the house (not, of course, to the extent of Recess, but still…..) 

So anyways, to those who haven't seen Chicago, go rent the video now. If you can't be bothered to do that, then at least look at the lyrics for the original version of this song- because frankly, this parody won't make sense if you don't. Or, if you're really, ultimately reaching the pinnacle of coolness, you'll have a listen to the song, either by watching the movie, listening to the CD, or downloading the Cell Block Tango online, and listening to the song while reading the parody. It really brings it to its peak effect…which isn't so much of a peak, more like the top of a really small anthill…..so uhh, yeah…..please read, and reviews would also be highly, highly appreciated- as are all reviews that have already been received- you guys RULE!!!

A/N 2: Just a note, I don't know for certain what nationality Ashley T is, but for the sake of this parody, she's going to be Spanish. She sort of looks like she could be Spanish, and hey- she doesn't talk very much- for all we know she _could_ speak a different language…..

A/N 3: Please, above all- don't talk to me about formatting…

Detention room tango 

**A Recess parody on the 'Cell Block Tango' from the movie _Chicago_**

_[The beat starts with the six girls sitting in the detention room. Gretchen is tapping a pencil on her desk, Spinelli is tapping her foot on the floor, Ashley Q drums her nails on her table…..]_

_[Gretchen]_

Punt

_[Corn Chip girl]_

Six

_[Kurst]_

Lunch

_[Ashley T]_

No way

_[Spinelli]_

Ol' Rusty

_[Ashley Q]_

Blumberg

_[Miss Finster]_

And now, the six troublesome hooligans of the Third Street Detention room, in their rendition of…..the detention room tango…..

_[Gretchen]_

Punt

_[Corn Chip girl]_

Six

_[Kurst]_

Lunch

_[Ashley T]_

No way

_[Spinelli]_

Ol' Rusty

_[Ashley Q]_

Blumberg

_[Gretchen]_

Punt

_[Corn Chip girl]_

Six

_[Kurst]_

Lunch

_[Ashley T]_

No way

_[Spinelli]_

Ol' Rusty

_[Ashley Q]_

Blumberg

_[All]_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
  
_[Spinelli]_  
I betcha' you would have done the same!

_[Gretchen]_

Punt

_[Corn Chip girl]_

Six

_[Kurst]_

Lunch

_[Ashley T]_

No way

_[Spinelli]_

Ol' Rusty

_[Ashley Q]_

Blumberg

_[Gretchen]_  
You know how people  
Have these little habits  
That get you down? 

Like…..Vince  
Vince liked to practice his kickball technique.

To practice he would kick the air.  
No, not kick. Punt…..  
So, I came out for recess this one day  
And I'm really irritated, 

And looking for a little bit of sympathy.  
And there's Vince 

Standin' on the playground, 

Practicing for a game and kickin'. 

No, not kickin'.  
Punting…..

So, I said to him,  
I said, "You kick that leg one more time.…."  
..…and he did.  
So I took a dodgeball from the ground  
and I threw a warning shot...   
.....into his head

_[All]_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha' you would  
Have done the same!  
  


_[Corn chip girl]_  
I met Gus Griswold from  
Fourth grade about six months ago  
And he told me he was good at playing Land & Sea  
And we hit it off right away.  
So, we started playin' together.  
We'd go to class, we'd come to recess, 

We'd trade lunches, we'd play Land & Sea.   
And then I found out…..  
"Good at it?" he told me  
Good at it, my butt. 

Not only did he cheat at it  
.....oh, no, he cheated at it six times.  
One of those army guys, you know. 

So next recess, when he came out from class, 

I traded him my lunch, as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their dog poop sandwiches…..

_[Corn chip girl, Kurst, Ashley T, Ashley Q]_  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower   
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was revenge  
But not a crime!  
  
_[Gretchen and Spinelli]_  
Punt, six, lunch, 

No way, Ol' Rusty, Blumberg

_[Kurst]_  
Now, I'm sitting in the cafeteria  
Finishing the sandwich I had for lunch,  
Minding my own business,  
And in storms my friend Mundy,  
in an angry rage.  
"You been eatin' my lunch!" he says. 

He was crazy  
And he kept on screamin',  
"You been eatin' my lunch!!!"  
And then he ran into my ketchup bottle.  
He ran into my ketchup bottle ten times…..

_[All]_  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

_[Ashley T (in Spanish)]_  
¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?  

Dicen, ese Lawson me embromó uno también muchas veces y así que lo humedezco.  

Pero esto no es verdad, yo es inocente.  

El don?t I sabe porqué espinoso principal dice que lo hice.  

Intenté explicar en la oficina de Principal?s pero él no me entendía...

_[Gretchen]_  
Yeah, but did you do it?  
  
_[Ashley T]_  
No way- like, not guilty!

_[All]_

He had it coming…..

_[Spinelli]_  
My friend, T.J. and I had this double act  
He was the prank planner, 

And I was his sidekick helping him pull them off.  
Now, for the last prank of the year, 

I came up with this brilliant 20-stage prank,  
one, two, three, four, five

Glue, feathers,  
Code names, catapults,  
One trick after the other.  
So, this one recess when we pulled the prank, 

We were up on top of Ol' Rusty  
The two of us, pullin' my prank,  
Havin' a few laughs  
When we ran low on glue.  
So I go down to get some.  
I come back, look to Ol' Rusty  
and there's T.J. and a feather-covered King Bob   
while the kids cheered him on-

Givin' T.J. credit for MY prank…..

  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,   
I completely blacked out. 

I can't remember a thing.   
It wasn't until later   
when I was washing the glue off my hands   
I even knew T.J had been pranked…..  
  


_[Spinelli]_  
They had it coming  
_[Girls]_  
They had it coming  
_[Spinelli]_  
They had it coming  
_[Girls]_  
They had it coming  
_[Spinelli]_  
They had it coming   
_[Girls]_  
They had it coming  
_[Spinelli]_  
All along  
_[Girls]_  
All the way  
_[Spinelli]_  
I didn't do it   
_[Girls]_  
She didn't do it  
_[Spinelli]_  
But if I'd done it  
_[Girls]_  
But if she'd done it  
_[Spinelli]_  
How could you tell me  
That I was wrong???  
  
_[Spinelli]_  
They had it coming!  
_[Girls]_  
They had it coming  
_[Spinelli]_  
They had it coming!  
_[Girls]_  
They had it coming  
_[Spinelli]_  
They had it coming   
_[Girls]_  
They took a flower  
_[Spinelli]_  
All along!  
_[Girls]_  
In its prime  
_[Spinelli]_  
I didn't do it!   
_[Girls]_  
And then they used it  
_[Spinelli]_  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me   
That I was wrong…..?  
  


_[Ashley Q]_  
Mikey Blumberg annoyed me  
More than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy.….  
Sensitive.….a poet.  
But he always talked to you while rhyming.  
He'd come to school every day  
And talk in verse  
And on the way  
He'd, like, talk to me,  
But he'd always do it in a poem.

He'd say "Ashley Q-

How are you?"

I guess you can say it irritated me

Because of, like, our artistic differences.  
He saw himself as fresh and green

And I saw him black-and-blue…..

_[All]_  
The stupid boy, boy, boy, boy, boy!  
The stupid boy, boy, boy, boy, boy!

  
_[Gretchen, Corn chip girl, Kurst]_  
They had it comin'   
_[Spinelli, Ashley T, Ashley Q]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Gretchen, Corn chip girl, Kurst]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Spinelli, Ashley T, Ashley Q]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Gretchen, Corn chip girl, Kurst]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Spinelli, Ashley T, Ashley Q]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Gretchen, Corn chip girl, Kurst]_  
All along  
_[Spinelli, Ashley T, Ashley Q]_  
All along

_[Gretchen, Corn chip girl, Kurst]_  
'Cause if they used us

_[Spinelli, Ashley T, Ashley Q]_  
'Cause if they used us 

_[Gretchen, Corn chip girl, Kurst]_

And they abused us 

_[Spinelli, Ashley T, Ashley Q]_  
And they abused us  
_[All]_  
How could you tell us   
That we were wrong???  
  


_[All]_  
He had it coming!  
He had it coming!  
He only had  
Himself to blame!  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha' you would  
Have done  
The same!!!

_[Gretchen]_  
You kick that leg one more time…..  
  
_[Corn chip girl]_  
Good at it my butt  
  
_[Kurst]_  
Ten times  
  
_[Ashley T]_  
 Espinoso dice que lo hice  
  
_[Spinelli]_  
Credit for MY prank   
  
_[Ashley Q]_  
Artistic differences  
  
_[Gretchen]_  
Punt…..  
  
_[Corn chip girl]_  
Six…..  
  
_[Kurst]_  
Lunch…..  
  
_[Ashley T]_  
No way…..  
  
_[Spinelli]_  
Ol' Rusty…..  
  
_[Ashley Q]_  
Blumberg…..  
  


_[Miss Finster walks over and slams the detention door shut…..]_

**A/N:** If you haven't seen Chicago, and you didn't bother to look up the real lyrics, then it is your own fault you are confused right now. Okay now, see the little blue 'Go' button down the bottom of the screen? It's calling your name! Can't you hear it? It's saying "Review this parody (insert pen name here)….."


	10. All I care about

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin', except for the crazy-assed idea of doing song parodies from Chicago based on Recess. Even though this particular parody was a request, and therefore technically wasn't _my _idea…

A/N: Here's another request, this time for 'Sara and her Pinkys'. To everyone who's ever reviewed me, there's now a specific thankyou section on the author's note page, which has, that's right- YOUR name on it! If you feel the need to hear this again, I will repeat it for your benefit. YOU GUYS RUUUUUUULLLLEEEE!!!!!

**Review:** _Sara and her Pinkys: OMG! I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THIS! WRITE MORE CHICAGO! O, O, DO THE BILLY FLYN ONE "All I care about is Love" AND MAKE TJ BILLY FLYN._

Here it is. Probably not as good as the Detention Room Tango, but oh well. I try…****

All I Care About 

**A Recess parody on 'All I care about' from the movie _Chicago_.******

_[FINSTER]_  
I want T.J.  
Give me T.J.  
T. J. double…uhh…T.J.!  
He's all mine  
He's in trouble today  
And ooh what luck  
Cause here he is...  
  
_[T.J.]_  
What did I do?  
I'm in trouble now, aren't I?  
I didn't do it!  
  
I don't care about pullin' pranks  
Getting praise, glory or thanks  
Don't mean a thing  
All I care about is recess  
   
_[FINSTER]_  
That's what he's here for  
  
_[T.J.]_  
That's what I'm here for  
  
I don't care for wits or joking  
Getting laughs from friends or the King  
Don't mean a thing  
All I care about is recess  
  
_[FINSTER]_  
All he cares about is recess  
  
_[T.J.]_  
Give me two  
Dodgeballs brand new  
Being kicked into the blue  
Let me see that window break   
And I'm in detention again- oh great…  
  
I don't care for playin' tricks on Prickly  
then headin' to detention very quickly  
No, no, not me   
All I care about is recess...  
  
_[FINSTER]_  
All he cares about is recess  
  
_[T.J.]_  
Maybe you think I'm talking about playin' at recess.  
Well, I'm not. Not just playin'.   
There's other things to enjoy at recess.   
Like hangin' with friends. Relaxin' from schoolwork.   
Lending a hand to some kid who really needs you.   
Not listenin' to Finster.   
That's the kind of recess I'm talkin' about.  
And playin' at recess ain't so bad either…  
  
It may sound obsessed  
But all I care about is recess  
  
_[FINSTER]_  
That's what he's here for  
  
_[T.J.]_  
That's what I'm here for  
  
Honest to Bob  
All I care about is recess  
  
_[FINSTER]_  
All he cares about is recess  
  
_[T.J.]_  
Show me long-stringed tetherballs  
Bouncin' off that dodgeball wall  
Let me in  
That jungle-gym  
Keep your classrooms, that's enough for me  
I don't care for drivin' Finster insane  
Or callin' Randall funny names  
No, no, not me  
All I care about is  
Playin' on Ol' Rusty  
Bein' a good little kid  
I didn't do it -  
Whatever it is I did!  
All I care about is recess!  
  
_[FINSTER]_  
All he cares about is recess!!!

_[FINSTER] (spoken)_  
But that doesn't mean he's gonna' get it…

_[Finster drags T.J. into detention, then slams the door shut...]_

**A/N: **Hmm…does anyone else notice that all my song parodies end with Finster slamming the detention room door shut? Disobedient little hooligans! Oh well…Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!………….Now! Go on, you know you want to…

**P.S.:** Hey remember that Recess fic I was talking about- the one I said was 'almost finished'? Yeah well, I finished it. But unfortunately, it's written in the style for that writing comp I was entering, so it's not really suitable enough to be a 'fan fiction'. I know that doesn't make much sense, but I need to add more to it to make it more like a Recess fanfiction and not just a 'story', as the comp had a word limit, so I had to keep it down. So basically what I'm trying to say is, it may be a little longer before I get that 'proper fic' up. However (oh boy, I'd better shut up soon, I can see you all falling asleep now…), I'm currently on school holidays for about a month and a half, so I'm thinking of putting a different 'proper fic' up, as I'll have plenty of time to write as I post. So what do you think? Would you guys like to see one of my 'proper fics', or are you sick of my incessant ramblings? Or perhaps both…? Tell me what you think. It all depends on you guys!


	11. 12 days of Recess Christmas

A/N: Right-e-o, crappy Christmas musical special ahoy! Inspired by some guy's (too lazy to look for their name) '12 days of Rocket Christmas' song parody. 

In this song parody, you'll notice there are sort of 'conversation' thingys between each of the stanzas. Each of these conversations thingys also continue on from each other. This sounds very confusing now, but you'll get it once you read it. Hopefully…..come to think of it- it'll probably still be confusing when you read it. Oh well, I only wrote this for fun. Oh, and another thing, this fic is a little- no, retract that- VERY out of character. But as I said before, it's just there for fun. Another lame attempt of mine to be funny…

***

**12 days of Recess Christmas**

A Recess parody on the Christmas Carol 'The 12 days of Christmas' 

_[All]_

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[Spinelli]_

True love?! Eww!

_[T.J.]_

The holidays Finster free!

_[All]_

All right!!!

_[All]_

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[T.J.]_

I'm with you Spin- yuck!

_[Mikey]_

Two winger dingers

_[Gus]_

For Christmas?

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free!

_[Spinelli]_

Lookin' forward to that!

_[All]_

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[Mikey]_

What's wrong with love???

_[Vince]_

Three dodgeballs

_[Gretchen]_

Oh, that's original Vince…

_[Mikey]_

Two winger dingers- yes on Christmas, Winger Dingers are for all seasons!

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free! YAHOO!

_[All]_

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[Spinelli]_

Come on Mikey- it's gross! 

_[Gretchen]_

Four laptop PCs

_[Vince]_

*cough* Geek! *cough* …Three dodgeballs!

_[Gretchen]_

*cough* Brainless! *cough*

_[Mikey]_

Two winger Dingers…mmm…

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free! What a wonderful season!

_[All]_

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[Mikey]_

It is _not_ gross! It's beautiful! Remember when you and T.J. had to k—

_[Spinelli]_

FIVE BOXING GLOVES!!!

_[Gus]_

Uh oh- don't use your presents on me!

_[Gretchen]_

Four laptop PCs

_[Vince]_

*cough* Loser! *cough*…Three dodgeballs!

_[Gretchen]_

I heard that last one! …Loser…

_[Mikey]_

Two Winger Dingers- yum!

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free!

_[Vince]_

Can't wait!

_[All]_

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[T.J.]_

Mikey! We promised NEVER to bring 'The Experiment' up again!

_[Gus]_

Six episodes of Beanie Mc Chimp!

_[Gretchen]_

Gus- that doesn't really fit with the rhythm of the song

_[Spinelli]_

Five boxing gloves

_[T.J.]_

Why five?

_[Gretchen]_

Four laptop PCs

_[Vince]_

You're calling _me_ a loser?!? Nerd!!! …Three kickballs!

_[Gretchen]_

Takes one to know one…

_[Mikey]_

Two winger dingers- oh, now my stomach's rumbling!

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free!

_[Randall]_

Oh no!!!

_[All]_

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[Mikey]_

I'm sorry T.J., it's just that that day was so sweet, and the mentioning of true loves brought the memory back to me for some reason…

_[Randall]_

Seven mistletoe thingys! Hey Spinelli- how 'bout a pucker and a peck???

_[Gus]_

Six episodes of Beanie Mc Chimp- whoa, you're right Gretchen- that rhythm's completely off. I'll make it shorter.

_[Spinelli]_

Five boxing gloves- because it's the _fifth_ day of Christmas! Duh!

_[Gretchen]_

Four laptop PCs

_[Vince]_

Okay…I don't know what that means…but- LOSER!!! …Three kickballs!

_[Spinelli]_

Would you two stop flirting?!

_[Mikey]_

Two winger dingers

_[Gus]_

Winger dingers aren't very Christmassy though, why not chestnuts?

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free!

_[Randall]_

Why do you people keep saying that like it's a good thing?!?

_[All]_

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[T.J.]_

What in the HANG is that supposed to imply Mikey?!?

_[Spinelli]_

Eight mistletoe repellents- get away from me you worm!!!

_[Randall]_

*dejectedly* Seven mistletoe thingys…*looks around and brightens up* Hey Gretchen…?

_[Gus]_

Six eps of Beanie- that's much better. Hey- it almost even rhymes!

_[Spinelli]_

Five boxing gloves

_[T.J.]_

Yeah, but five? That means you'd have two pairs and one left over! What's the use of that??

_[Gretchen]_

Four laptop PCs- we are NOT flirting!!!

_[Vince]_

Three dodgeballs- yeah, we're arguing!

_[Spinelli]_

Yeah- just like an old married couple…

_[Mikey]_

Two winger dingers- why not _both_!

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free- what are you doing here anyway Randall???

_[All]_

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[Mikey]_

I wasn't implying anything, gentle Theodore! Please, can't we all just stop yelling and fighting and start _loving_…?

_[Spinelli]_

Nine big tough wrestlers! All right!

_[Vince]_

Hey- how come Spinelli gets three presents???

_[Gretchen & Spinelli]_

Eight mistletoe repellents *both grab two and spray them at Randall*

_[Gretchen]_

What a freak…

_[Spinelli]_

I know…

_[Randall]_

*Even more dejectedly* Seven mistletoe thingys…I bet you wouldn't kiss the other guys though, would you?

_[Gus]_

Six eps of Beanie

_[Vince]_

Beanie doesn't rhyme with thingys!

_[Spinelli]_

Five boxing gloves- he he, all the better to pound Randall!!!

_[Gretchen]_

Four laptop PCs- what was that comment supposed to mean?!

_[Vince]_

Three dodgeballs- watch it Spin, or one of these dodgeballs is goin' straight for your head!

_[Mikey]_

Two winger dingers- or how about chestnuts _in_ winger dingers, now _there's _an idea!

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free!

_[Randall]_

I came to test out this mistletoe thing, but it's not working- they must be defective!

_[All]_

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[T.J. & Spinelli]_

Loving…? MIKEY!!!

_[Gus]_

Ten bullies pounding- WHAT?!? *Turns around slowly and whimpers, looking at the bullies cautiously*

_[Spinelli]_

Nine big tough wrestlers- because, I have a gang of very large, very muscly wrestler guys standing behind me, that's why!

_[Gretchen & Spinelli]_

Eight mistletoe repellents

_[Randall]_

*Holds mistletoe above Spinelli & T.J. and Gretchen & Vince, giggling evilly* Seven mistletoe thingys!

_[Gretchen & Spinelli]_

*Look disgustedly at the boys* EWW!!!

_[Randall]_

Come on- it's the rule of the mistletoe- it's up there so now you HAVE TO KISS THEM! AHAHAHA!!! You wish you hadn't passed up on me now, don't you!

_[Gus]_

Six eps of Beanie

_[Gretchen]_

The assonance is correct- but he's right. It doesn't rhyme.

_[Spinelli]_

Five boxing gloves

_[T.J.]_

*Grabbing the other pair of gloves* Good point- can we pound him now???

_[Gretchen]_

Four laptop PC's- Vince and I argue because we have clashing viewpoints! How can you make anything more of that?!?

_[Spinelli]_

You know what they say- you always hurt the ones you love!

_[Vince]_

Three dodgeballs *throws one at Spinelli's face*

_[Spinelli]_

Ouch! Why you little—

_[Mikey]_

Two winger dingers…*drooling uncontrollably*

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free

_[Spinelli]_

_You're_ the defective one Randall…

_[All]_

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[T.J. & Spinelli]_

*glaring at Mikey angrily*

_[Vince]_

True love? Aw man, none of us is gonna' get anything for Christmas!

_[Randall]_

Eleven school bells sounding

_[All]_

*Deafening school bell goes off, as the gang cover their ears. It stops, and just as they take their hands off their ears, the other ten bells all go off at once*

_[Mikey]_

Aagh! My ears!

_[Gus]_

Ten bullies pounding… *Suddenly gets a frightened expression on his face, just before all the bullies dog pile him* THUD!!!

_[Spinelli]_

Nine tough guy wrestlers- you guys are _so_ cool!!!

_[Gus]_

*Wrestlers all dogpile Gus* THUD!!!!!

_[Gretchen & Spinelli]_

Eight mistletoe repellents

_[Gretchen]_

But we have mistletoe repellent!!!

_[Randall]_

Doesn't matter! You either have to kiss them, or me! Seven mistletoe thingys…

_[Gretchen & Spinelli]_

*Wincingly consider the possibility of having to kiss Randall, then immediately turn and kiss T.J. and Vince on the cheek*

_[Vince & T.J.]_

*Giggle wildly and blush*

_[Randall]_

*Cries in defeat*

_[Gus]_

*From underneath dog piles* Six eps of Beanie- and I have _no_ idea what as…assi…asso…what ever that word is!

_[Spinelli]_

Five boxing gloves- yes, yes I think we can pound him now.

_[Randall]_

*Looks up from crying and yelps, running away in fear*

_[Gretchen]_

Four laptop PCs- sorry about that 'loser' remark…and that 'brainless' remark…

_[Vince]_

Three dodgeballs- that's okay, I'm sorry for calling you a loser, a geek and a nerd. Wait- what brainless remark?!

_[Mikey]_

Two winger dingers- ah, how sweet it is, when brothers and sisters get along!

_[T.J.]_

And the holidays Finster free! 

_[Spinelli]_

How sweet _that_ is!

_[All]_

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

_[T.J. & Spinelli]_

*Smile to themselves*

_[A voice behind the gang]_

Twelve days of detention…

_[All]_

*Turn around to see…* MISS FINSTER?!?

_[Gus]_

I thought these were 'holidays Finster free'!

_[Gretchen]_

Technically the holidays haven't started yet…

_[Vince]_

But why are we on detention?!?

_[Finster]_

Because it's my present for the twelfth day of Christmas- duh!

_[Spinelli]_

…did we just get 'duh'ed…? By _Finster_…???

_[T.J.]_

*Walking towards detention room* Aww man, not again…

_[All walk into detention room, before Finster slams the door shut…]_

A/N: Hahaha! Sorry, I couldn't resist ending it with detention- again! Third song parody in a row to do that- dang little hooligans keep getting in trouble!

Please review!


	12. The Recess chat room

*****The ****recess ****chat room…*****

Welcome to the Recess chat room- a place for hangin' with the gang! 

Please no swearing or disruptive behaviour (autokick). Before entering the room, it is generally a good idea to have a basic knowledge of net speak lingo, eg. Lol (laugh out loud), lmao (laughing my a$$ off), rofl (rolling on floor laughing), etc. Also please be aware that when a member is marked as 'away', they can still read the conversation at hand if they scroll back up, whereas when a person is kicked out, or leaves the room, they cannot read the discussion.

Members: 

goofymonkey801

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off

GGforcegurl

inViNcEble

WingerDingerKing

dA_nEw_kId

There are 2 people chatting:

goofymonkey801 (Host)

inViNcEble

goofymonkey801: heya vince, wazzup?

inViNcEble: not much, u?

goofymonkey801: that whompin maths h/w

inViNcEble: ahh, that did whomp

goofymonkey801: u've done it!?!

inViNcEble: yeah…well, sorta…i've been on the phone with gretch and, well, the subject of last night's h/w may have come up

goofymonkey801: u were on the phone with gretch again? u just talked 2 her last night- ohh wait…

goofymonkey801: lol!!! i know…

inViNcEble: wot r u talkin bout?

goofymonkey801: nvm…

inViNcEble: wot? tell me!!!

goofymonkey801: well, ur talkin to gretchen on the phone at night a lot lately…

inViNcEble: WOT!!! r u talkin bout wot i think u r???

goofymonkey801: i dunno- wot do u think i'm talkin bout???

inViNcEble: i think ur talkin bout me and gretch WAY too much…can we change the subject???

_goofymonkey801 thinks inViNcEble knows exactly wot he's talking about…_

_inViNcEble thinks t.j. should shuddup b4 he gets whomped…_

_goofymonkey801 backs away from vince, snorting with laughter…_

_inViNcEble walks over to t.j. and whacks him over the head with his keyboard_

** spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has just joined the conversation.__**

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: hey roomies

inViNcEble: heya spin

_goofymonkey801 strangles inViNcEble with the mouse cord_

goofymonkey801: oh, hey spin!

inViNcEble shoves goofymonkey801's face into photocopier while his back is turned saying hi to spiN_rokz…

** GGforcegurl has just joined the conversation.__**

_spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off slams both of their heads together, and mutters to self, 'boys…'_

GGforcegurl: sing it, sister

inViNcEble: hey gretch!

goofymonkey801: yeah, 'hey gretch!' *snorts with laughter*

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: wot's so funny?

goofymonkey801: whisper me and I'll tell u

inViNcEble: teej don't! everythin he sez is a lie spin!!!

GGforcegurl: Wot's goin on? r u 2 fightin or sumthin?

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: they were when I came in- decapitatin each other with computer parts…

GGforcegurl: Lol

inViNcEble: lol

goofymonkey801: spin- turn ur whisper on

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: oh, k

goofymonkey801: ty

** goofymonkey801 is away**

** spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off is away**

GGforcegurl: hmm…

inViNcEble: wot?

GGforcegurl: I wonder wot they're whispering about???

inViNcEble walks over to 'whisper room' door, and peeks inside- only to slam the door shut and turn around with a horrified & disgusted expression on his face

GGforcegurl: lmao- good call!

inViNcEble: lol

GGforcegurl: hey- did u see the way t.j. was checkin spin out today in gym when we had to do those push-ups?

inViNcEble: who didn't!!!

GGforcegurl: lol! although it was pretty impressive- spin did 32 push-ups in one min

inViNcEble: really?

GGforcegurl: yeah- although I'm sure u'd do much better

inViNcEble: sure…cough! suck-up! Cough!

GGforcegurl: shuddup! I'm just tryin to b nice

inViNcEble: soz- but when teej n spin cum bak, don't say anything like that they could use against us

GGforcegurl: wot do u mean?

inViNcEble: I mean, I think they're whispering bout us

GGforcegurl: What? Why?

inViNcEble: coz teej is stupid 

GGforcegurl: I already knew that much

inViNcEble: look- I'll copy and paste the convo we had b4 u & spin came

** goofymonkey801 is no longer away**

** spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off is no longer away**

inViNcEble: wb u 2

GGforcegurl: so wot were u 2 chatting about?

goofymonkey801: just…stuff

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: stuff…yeah, that's it…

GGforcegurl: Vince- where's that paste?

inViNcEble: oh right, hold on- I'll whisper it 2 u- I don't want these 2 getting any more ideas

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: apparently U r the 1 with certain 'ideas' vinny boy

goofymonkey801: roflmao!!!

inViNcEble: don't call me vinny boy u little midget!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: midget!!! come here and say that u little bastard!

Host_goofymonkey801 has kicked spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off out of the Recess room- no swearing! 

inViNcEble: lol- ty teej

** dA_nEw_kId has just joined the conversation**

goofymonkey801: hey gus

GGforcegurl: hello gus

inViNcEble: heya new kid

dA_nEw_kId: hi guys

goofymonkey801: why so late gus? Ur usually on half an hour ago

dA_nEw_kId: that maths h/w took me ages- man, fractions are hard!

inViNcEble: we didn't have h/w on fractions

GGforcegurl: yeah, it was long division

goofymonkey801: and u 2 would no, wouldn't u?

GGforcegurl: wot?

inViNcEble: SHUDDUP TEEJ!!!

GGforcegurl: wot r u talking about t.j.? vince, where's that paste?!

inViNcEble: oh soz- let's do it on whisper

goofymonkey801: OMG! U 2 are going 2 'do it' on whisper? I didn't no u 2 were into that sort of thing!!!

inViNcEble: TEEJ!!!!!!!!!!

inViNcEble bashes t.j. over the head with his computer screen, then starts smacking him with the keyboard u-know-where

GGforcegurl: ouch!

dA_nEw_kId: wait wait wait- our h/w was on long division?! Oh no! I did the wrong set!!!

inViNcEble: gretch, turn ur whisper back on

goofymonkey801: why do gurls always turn their whispers off???

GGforcegurl: coz otherwise u have porn bots whispering u every 10 seconds

goofymonkey801: so???

GGforcegurl: EWW!!!

inViNcEble: we'll brb guys

** inViNcEble is away**

** GGforcegurl is away**

dA_nEw_kId: guys! I can't believe I spent an hour and a half doing the wrong h/w!

goofymonkey801: geez gus, it's just h/w

dA_nEw_kId: but now I have 2 do a whole different set!

** spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has just joined the conversation**

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: son of a bitch!

Host_goofymonkey801 has kicked spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off out of the Recess room- no swearing!

dA_nEw_kId: hey spin

goofymonkey801: lol

dA_nEw_kId: oh, too late. spin swearing in the chat room again?

goofymonkey801: as always

dA_nEw_kId: so…wot's with u and gretch & vince?

goofymonkey801: lol- long story gus- a very long story

goofymonkey801: well, actually- it's not really. Vince n gretch so obviously like each other, n they're getting all embarrassed and angry at me coz I'm fanning the flames

dA_nEw_kId: lol- its so obvious though

goofymonkey801: I know!!!

** inViNcEble is no longer away**

** GGforcegurl is no longer away**

goofymonkey801: they're so in love with each other and they can't even admit it

goofymonkey801: ………

goofymonkey801: uh oh….they just came bak, didn't they?

dA_nEw_kId: yup

GGforcegurl: t.j…..you don't know the complete and utter extent to which you are SOOOOOOO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GGforcegurl: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!

GGforcegurl: WHY WOULD YOU THINK- LET ALONE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT????!!!!!

GGforcegurl: YOU ARE IN SSSSOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Host_goofymonkey801 has kicked GGforcegurl out of the Recess room- no throwing tantrums!

inViNcEble: she's right ya know teej- you are seriously, unbelievably dead…

_dA_nEw_kId gulps nervously_

dA_nEw_kId: I know never to get on the wrong side of any of you guyz…

goofymonkey801: speakin of guyz, where's mikey these days?

dA_nEw_kId: he's been sick for a couple of dayz- flu or sumthin

goofymonkey801: aww really? Geez, now I feel bad I didn't go over to his house to check what was wrong

inViNcEble: so you feel bad coz mikey's sick, but you don't feel bad that you said all that stuff about me and gretch???

goofymonkey801: mmm…nope

inViNcEble: u suck

goofymonkey801: yeah probably :P

** spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has just joined the conversation**

goofymonkey801: wb spin

dA_nEw_kId: wb spinelli

inViNcEble: hey spin

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: hey all….except tj

goofymonkey801: Oh…*frowns*

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: !host

goofymonkey801: spin- wot r u doing???

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: U'll see……..

**spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has made spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off a host**

goofymonkey801:!!!???!!!

goofymonkey801: how the hell did u do that?!?!!!

Host_spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has kicked Host_goofymonkey801 out of the Recess room- no swearing!

inViNcEble: Woo hoo!!!!!

dA_nEw_kId: wtg spin!!!!!!

inViNcEble: lmao- that was soooooo tender spin!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: hey guyz- where's Gretch?

** GGforcegurl has just joined the conversation.__**

inViNcEble: wb Gretch

dA_nEw_kId: right there spin

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I see that gus

inViNcEble: teej kicked her out spin

GGforcegurl: where is tj?

inViNcEble: lol- spin kicked him out!!!!!!

GGforcegurl: What? How?

inViNcEble: she made herself a host somehow

GGforcegurl: R u serious spin? Kool!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: ty ty *takes a bow*

GGforcegurl bows to almighty host spinelli in thanks for ridding us of the evil host tj 

inViNcEble: lol

dA_nEw_kId: lol

Host_spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has made GGforcegurl a host 

GGforcegurl: Yay! Ty spin!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Lol- no prob

inViNcEble: man, gurlz really DO stick together thru everythin!

GGforcegurl: So?

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: So!

dA_nEw_kId: lol

** goofymonkey801 has just joined the conversation**

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: welly welly well- how the mighty have been kicked out

Host_goofymonkey801 has put Host_spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off on ignore status 

**Host_GGforcegurl has taken Host_ spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off off ignore status**

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: ty gretch

goofymonkey801: what the???

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: What the what tj?

spin_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off puts on giant shoe, ready to kick out goofymonkey801… 

GGforcegurl: Lol

inViNcEble: Lmao

** goofymonkey801 is away**

inViNcEble: ha! you drove him away! Go spin!!

GGforcegurl: that was classic

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I really do rok all your foxy sox off, don't I?

inViNcEble: Lol

dA_nEw_kId: lol spin

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I'll brb- phone's ringin

** spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off is away**

dA_nEw_kId: I gtg too guys- I haveta redo my maths h/w

inViNcEble: K gus, cya morrow

GGforcegurl: Night gus, hope u get it done

dA_nEw_kId: so do I- byaz

** dA_nEw_kId has left the conversation**

GGforcegurl sighs exhaustedly 

_inViNcEble sighs even more exhaustedly_

_GGforcegurl kicks feet up onto Recess Room coffee table_

_inViNcEble goes to do the same, until realizing the Recess Room doesn't have a coffee table, and falls off the couch_

_GGforcegurl laughs at inViNcEble, until realizing the Recess Room doesn't have a couch either, and falls flat on her a55_

inViNcEble: Can I kiss it better?

GGforcegurl: o_0…

GGforcegurl slaps inViNcEble 

_inViNcEble lifts up his head to reveal a slap mark stretched across his face _:'(

GGforcegurl: aww sorry…can I kiss it better?

_inViNcEble puts his cheek out, ready 2 b kissed better_

GGforcegurl: (K)

inViNcEble: ooh, I'll never wash this cheek again!

GGforcegurl: lol

inViNcEble: wanna keep going and make me never have a bath again?

GGforcegurl: ….o_0

** spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off is no longer away**

GGforcegurl: I think vince is feeling a little randy 2nite

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has a horrible mental image of vince feeling up a 6 yr old randall, and nearly barfs in disgust

_GGforcegurl DOES barf in disgust_

inViNcEble: Ur just jealous its randall and not u

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: oh, so u R doing that???

inViNcEble: NO no no!!! I didn't mean that…

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: …omg!!!!!

inViNcEble: What?

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I just read what you guys have been saying while I've been away…

inViNcEble: *blush*

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: *blush* indeed!

GGforcegurl: So spin, who was on the phone?

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Changing the subject r we???

GGforcegurl: No, I was just curious!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Right! it was just teej

inViNcEble: Oooooohh!!! It was, was it? I'll have 2 have a word with that boy about hypocrisy…

GGforcegurl: What'd he want?

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Just wanted to swear his head off at me where he wouldn't get kicked out

GGforcegurl: Lol- what'd u do?

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Swore my head off back at him then hung up on him

GGforcegurl: Lmao

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: So anyway, the previous subject???

inViNcEble: What about it?

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Well geez guyz- u wonder y teej says the things he does, and then u go and have a convo like that!

inViNcEble: We're only kidding around

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Well so is teej

GGforcegurl: Why r u sticking up 4 him so much?

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I'm not- I'm just tryin to get u's 2 c how obvious ur being

inViNcEble: About what?

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: What do u think?

inViNcEble: I think u think about this 2 much

GGforcegurl: I think I agree

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off sighs knowing it's no use trying to argue with the two most stubborn ppl in the world

** goofymonkey801 is no longer away**

goofymonkey801: I think I agree with that thought

GGforcegurl: Wb tj

inViNcEble: Wb teej

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Not so wb teej

_goofymonkey801 turns his back on spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off_

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I neva knew u knew so many 4 letter words teej

goofymonkey801: I learnt em all off u

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Well at least u've been able to learn sumthin out of life

GGforcegurl: Lol

inViNcEble: Lol

goofymonkey801: hey! Don't u 2 start lol-ing me! I saw what u've been saying

inViNcEble: Aww jeez- not u too!

GGforcegurl: Vince- we really have 2 remember that ppl can still read the convo when they're marked as away

inViNcEble: I know…

goofymonkey801: yeah so……feel free 2 continue the previous convo u 2

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Yeah- I believe that vince was just asking gretch to keep (K)ing him so he'd neva have 2 have a bath again!

GGforcegurl covers face with magazine in embarrassment 

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: *inViNcEble hides behind the magazine too*

_spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off hears strange noises and sees little red love hearts popping up over the top of the magazine, and turns around the other way- scarred for life…_

goofymonkey801: roflmao!!!!!!!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Don't laugh your @$$ off at me monkey boi!!!

GGforcegurl: Oh come on spin- u no u (L) it

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Yeah- like U (L) being behind that magazine with vinny boy!

inViNcEble: Wots wrong with that!!! any gurl would b lucky 2 b behind a magazine wit me!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Yeah- but u didn't chuse just any gurl did u? u chose a GGforcegurl!!!

goofymonkey801: lol!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Stop laughing at me! I'm still mad u swore at me on the phone

goofymonkey801: U swore at me on the phone 2!! besides- I was just foolin around

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Well so was I

GGforcegurl: Hmm- u were both 'fooling around' on the phone? Is that legal???

inViNcEble: Rofl!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: *GGforcegurl rolls on floor with inViNcEble- now they are both laughing (or rather giggling) their @$$es off*!!!

goofymonkey801: roflmao!!!!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Oh no- not u too! AAGH!!! A 3SUM!!!

GGforcegurl: EWW!!! I'm not going 2 b shared around like that- especially not between THOSE two!

goofymonkey801: wots wrong with US???

inViNcEble: Yeah! We don't have cooties- unlike U gurlz!

GGforcegurl: HEY! I do NOT have cooties!!!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: And even if she did- U still seemed pretty anxious 2 b behind a magazine with her!

goofymonkey801: lol!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: STOP IT!!!

goofymonkey801: What??? I'm laffing at your jokes- u should b grateful- no 1 else laffs at them!!!

GGforcegurl: I do! Just not when they're about me

inViNcEble: Same here!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Yeah teej- c? we're all mad at u now so y don't u just leave the room!

inViNcEble: Hey! He's not the only 1 we're mad at- u made fun of us too!!!

GGforcegurl: Speak 4 urself vinny boy- spin's stuck up 4 me 2 many times 4 me to b mad at her now!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Yeah! So suck that UNvinceble!

goofymonkey801: he would, but he's 2 busy sucking 'other things'

GGforcegurl: Could u please tell me exactly what u r implying by that Theodore???

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I think u no wot he's implying Gretch *points to t.j.*

GGforcegurl: ROFL!!! That was the best call evr!!!

goofymonkey801: …..wait- what…?

inViNcEble: What exactly do u mean by *points to t.j*???

_spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off slaps her forehead_

GGforcegurl: Oh jeez- boyz r so thick sumtimes…

inViNcEble: What??? Tell us!!!

GGforcegurl: *sighs* spin was saying that t.j. was implying to himself

inViNcEble: implying what?

goofymonkey801: Oh wait…

goofymonkey801: Wait wait wait…..

goofymonkey801: AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SOOOOOOO GROOOOOSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

goofymonkey801: spinelli…..you don't know the complete and utter extent to which you are SOOOOOOO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

goofymonkey801: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!

goofymonkey801: WHY WOULD YOU THINK- LET ALONE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT????!!!!!

goofymonkey801: YOU ARE IN SSSSOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Host_spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has kicked goofymonkey801 out of the Recess room- no throwing tantrums!

inViNcEble: What? I still don't get it!!!

GGforcegurl: Oh vince- really!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Righteo vince- we're gonna go thru this very slowly, k?

inViNcEble: K

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I sed, suck that UNvinceble!

inViNcEble: yeh

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: then t.j. sed, he's 2 busy sucking 'other things'

inViNcEble: yeh

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: then Gretch sed, could u please tell me exactly what u r implying by that Theodore???

inViNcEble: Yeh

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Then I sed, I think u no wot he's implying Gretch *points to t.j.*

inViNcEble: Yeh

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Which means that I was sayin t.j. was implying himself

inViNcEble: Yeh

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: When he was sayin u were 2 busy sucking 'other things'?

inViNcEble: …yeh

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: …I was saying he meant himself

inViNcEble: …yeh

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: …got it?

inViNcEble: ……no

GGforcegurl: aagh! VINCE! Spinelli was saying that t.j. was saying that u were 2 busy sucking HIM!!!!!! GOT IT NOW??!!!!

inViNcEble: …..yes.

inViNcEble: SPINELLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Yes Vincent?

inViNcEble: GRR!!! That's it- I'm leaving!

GGforcegurl: Aww come on vince- wait up!

inViNcEble: No way! U laffed at it too! 2morrow at skool don't expect 4 either me or teej to pay any attention to either of u's!

GGforcegurl: Fine then! We'll just go off and play with ourselves!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: !!!!!!!!!!!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: BY ourselves Gretch, BY ourselves- not WITH ourselves- jeez, everyone's turning gay on me here!!!

GGforcegurl: Eww! I didn't mean it like that and u know it!

inViNcEble: Hmm, well if u 2 r going 2 b doin that, then I might stick around…

inViNcEble: He he….

inViNcEble: He……

inViNcEble: …..he

inViNcEble: ……

inViNcEble: where are u 2?

Host_spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has kicked inViNcEble out of the Recess room- no being perverted!

GGforcegurl: Dang, u beat me 2 it

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Lol

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: God, sometimes I could just punch both those guyz in the face

GGforcegurl: I know- they can be SO annoying sometimes

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Sometimes???

GGforcegurl: Lmao

GGforcegurl sighs 

_spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off sighs too_

_GGforcegurl scratches her head_

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: so u DO have cooties!

GGforcegurl: Lol- no!

GGforcegurl: …cooties are different from lice…

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off stares at GGforcegurl weirdly, then edges away to the other side of the room

GGforcegurl rolls her eyes and taps her foot, glaring over at the immature little spiN…

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I am NOT immature!

GGforcegurl: u SO r!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: r not!

GGforcegurl: r 2

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: r not

GGforcegurl: r 2

** inViNcEble has just joined the conversation**

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: r not

GGforcegurl: r 2

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: r not

inViNcEble: what r we arguing about?

GGforcegurl: r 2

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Gretch thinks I'm immature- r NOT!

inViNcEble: Oh…….in that case, r 2

GGforcegurl: Hahaha!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: What! Vince- get out of here- u called us lemons!

inViNcEble gasps

inViNcEble: why I'd never do such a thing!

GGforcegurl: u SO wud!

inViNcEble: wud not!

GGforcegurl: wud 2

inViNcEble: wud not

GGforcegurl: wud 2

inViNcEble: wud not

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: 4 pete's sakes u 2!!! I wud leave the room, but I'm afraid of wot might go on if I did…

GGforcegurl looks to inViNcEble

inViNcEble nods his head in approval

**Host_GGforcegurl has kicked spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off out of the Recess room- no…um…hmm, we really don't have a good reason Vince…**

inViNcEble: Yes we do! She sed I sed I called u guyz lemons!

GGforcegurl: But u DID!

inViNcEble: No, I never ACTUALLY sed that

GGforcegurl: But u INFERRED that!

inViNcEble: ……okay, I don't know what that means, but…did not!

GGforcegurl: Did 2!

inViNcEble: Did not!

GGforcegurl: Look vince- Y don't we continue this riveting conversation 2morrow??? We've been on here 4 ages and my mom wants 2 use the phone

inViNcEble: Yeh, ok. After she's finished, call me, k?

GGforcegurl: Sure thing. Hey, it's a good thing tj & spin are so gullible, huh? We would've been caught ages ago…

inViNcEble: I know! They were pretty close to finding out tonight about this secret dating thing we've got goin…

GGforcegurl: Yes, well I guess we're both just too good of actors…

inViNcEble: Lol- I guess we are…GGforcegurl

GGforcegurl: Nighty night…vinny boy

** GGforcegurl has left the conversation**

** inViNcEble has left the conversation**

** spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has just joined the conversation**

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYZ KICKED ME OUT- AND AFTER I MADE GRETCH A HOST AND-

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: …….

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Oh fine then! Leave the room!

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off sighs lonelily

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: I guess I'll go too…

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: Wait a second-----

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off, even though aware she's talking to no one, scrolls upwards and reads

spiN_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off: ……tj was checkin me out……?

** spin_rokz_ur_foxy_sox_off has left the conversation**

**A/N: **Haha- different, huh? Well, no not really. Screwy ff.net formatting screwed with my formatting (funny that…). Oh well, who cares- review anyway!


	13. This was my playground

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Recess, why would I be writing fanfictions if I could be _making_ them into episodes???****

**A/N:** Since I'm keeping you guys waiting so long on my chaptered fic (sorry about that- I've had SO much schoolwork it's not funny), I thought I'd give you a little something I prepared earlier. Just a little reunion-type poem. Spin's POV. Guess who 'you' refers to? Go on. Just guess. 

This was my playground

That was my swing

That's where we hung out

By that cheese box thing

That was our fort

We made when we were ten

For some strange reason

It seemed much bigger back then

There are my monkey bars

There's the jungle gym

And over by Ol' Rusty

Is where I first met him

On the first day of kindy

The first day of school

You saw me here

And thought I looked cool

You walked up to me

Introduced yourself then

15 years later

And here we are again

Back at our playground

Back at our swings

Hanging out together

By that cheese box thing

The reunion is on

And I must say I'm astounded

To see who these 10 year olds

Really turned out as

Lawson's a failure

Randall's a spy

The Ashleys are pregnant

With 8 different guys

Gus' finally taller

Mikey's thinner since

Gretchen's a surgeon

And married to Vince!

The gang's fates are unfolded

And as for you and me

I wonder what the future holds

Guess we'll wait and see…

**A/N:** Just a short little poem. R&R if you please. And thanks for everyone's reviews! You rock!!


	14. I'm just a kid

**Disclaimer:** No, despite popular belief by idiot lawyers, I _don't_ own Recess, besides in the random lies I may or may not choose to tell my school friends (he he, kidding…). I also don't own 'I'm just a kid' by Simple Plan. 

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'd just like to say a huuuuuuge thanks for all your patience with 'A slice of heaven & one hell of a girl', you wouldn't believe how many assignments I've got…anyway, this is just a little something I cooked up a while ago at about one a.m. one morning. Here, this is what I wrote when I started this- I'm so tired. My computer's slowing down from being on so long. I'm slowing down from being on so long. Please excuse my half-asleep rantings…

**I'm just a kid**

Sometimes I just don't know anymore.

_*I woke up it was seven*_

I sometimes wonder if the whole world is just laughing at me, behind my back. 

_*I waited 'til eleven*_

  
It sure seems that way when I'm around my so-called friends. 

_*Just to figure out that no one would call* _

I feel more and more like they're 'forgetting' to invite me along on weekend activities. I feel more and more like they just 'happen' to not see me at lunch times. I feel more and more alone every day.

_*I think I got a lot of friends*_

I'm so unpopular. Some days I sit alone in the cafeteria, trying to convince myself it's just in my imagination. People like me, they just respect my space. What a lie.

_*But I don't hear from them*_

People don't respect me. They're _scared_ of me. 

_*What's another night all alone?*_

My tough girl rep has surpassed even the limits of what I wanted it to go to. Now the smaller kids side-step around me. Now the popular kids make fun of me. Now my friends ignore me.  
  
_*When you're spending every day on your own*_  
 

Okay, they don't so much 'ignore' me. It's more like they 'grew out of me'. Like their highschool lives are too busy for me. Like, while all the rest of them changed into grown-up teenagers with teenage identities and busy teenage lives- I stayed the same. The same scrappy, plucky, tad-too-immature Spinelli. 

_*And here it goes...*_

And there's no room in a teenage gang for a kid.

*I'm just a kid  
and life is a nightmare*

  
 I sometimes stay up until eleven o'clock Friday night, just waiting for one of my friends to call. I lie on my bed, staring at the pasty cream ceiling, just waiting for a call. From anyone. I don't care who. Just as long as they didn't forget me.

_*I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair*_  
   
My mom will come in at eleven thirty and tell me to go to sleep. I'll sigh, knowing that, for yet another night, I've been left out of the group. I'll go to sleep, dreaming of what it was once like to not be forgotten- back when we were_ all _kids.

_*Nobody cares   
'Coz I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me*_  
   
And sometimes I sit at the back of the classroom, at a desk in a row of four, completely alone. I'll scribble in my notebooks as I listen to the teacher's incessant dronings and rantings, and draw about what it was like to have someone to rely on. What it was like to have someone catch you when you fall. What it was like to have someone…

*And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed*  
  


I can't help it- I'm just not interested in all the highschool hype. I mean, everything's a fad. Here one day, and forgotten the next. Maybe _I_ was a fad.

*Staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time*

I still wear my leather jacket. It keeps me warm and makes me look tough. I still wear my ski-cap. It keeps my messy hair out of my face. I still wear my black combat boots. They fit me perfectly now and remind me of my brother. Everyone else wears button-up shirts, micro-skirts, chain necklaces and platform shoes. But I'm not everyone else. I like what I used to wear. I like how I used to look. I used to like the friends I had, too.  
  
_*Everyone's got somewhere to go  
and there gonna leave me here on my own  
and here it goes...*_  
 

This lunchtime I sit in the cafeteria, at a table designed to seat six, but only seating one. I slouch over my food as I nibble unhungrily at a lunch my mom packed for me specially. She noticed I'd been seeming a little down lately, so she made my favourite, cold spaghetti on sandwich, for lunch today. I appreciated the thought more than she knew- just knowing there was still someone out there who cared brightened my day ever so slightly.

*I'm just a kid  
and life is a nightmare*  
  


But I don't really appreciate the beautiful taste right now. Even though I'm really quite hungry, I'm a little distracted- watching five kids sitting over at another table with some others, laughing, joking around, and having a whole lot of fun without me. They didn't not see me here. They didn't forget. They just…didn't.

*I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair*

  
I watch as two popular jocks come over to my table, grinning in a way which basically preludes trouble for me. I knew I could take on one of them easily, but even I'm not strong enough to fight two jocks against one outcast. They sit on the table and start calling me some inappropriate names. Then one of them picks up my lunch and goes to eat my sandwich. At the last minute, he gets a better idea. He shoves it in my face.

_*Nobody cares   
'coz I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me*_  
   
And, as I sit here, my face covered with my mother's thoughtfulness, the entire cafeteria full of kids laughing at me, I notice five kids are not. They're looking at me with a little bit of sadness. I wonder if they feel sorry for me. I wonder if they feel any remorse for me. I wonder if they're sorry there's no one here for me to rely on. No one here to catch me when I've fallen. No one here…

_*What the heck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?*_  
   
I'm a tough girl. I try not to cry. But sometimes it's hard, when the whole world is laughing at you behind your back, or rather, in your face.

*Why to wake up morning  
I can't fall asleep  
and every night is   
the worst night ever…*

  
But that's okay. I'll cry when no one's watching. After I've stayed up until eleven just to figure out no one would call. After I've sat in the back of the classroom by myself for the entire day. After I've been forced to sit alone at lunch again. But I won't let anyone see me cry. I won't destroy the rep I don't even want. I won't let them have the satisfaction of knowing every day is the worst day of my life. 

_*I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid*_  
   
Everyone eventually stops laughing and goes back to what they were doing before. By all means, I should feel like pounding every one of them, but I just don't. I'm kind of sad…

*I'm just a kid  
and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair*

I pick myself up and look over the other side of the room. Those five kids have gone back to their table. They sure don't look sad anymore. Maybe their momentary pity was just a group fad. Here one moment, and forgotten the next. Maybe no one does care.  
   
_*Nobody cares   
'coz I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me*_  
 

Maybe it is just me. Maybe I'm destined to spend the rest of my existence alone. Maybe I'm just too different for the entire world to accept.

*Nobody wants to be

alone in the world…*

I can't take it anymore. All these depressing thoughts running through my mind. Considering the possibility of waking up to this every day of my life. I can't take it. I break down, and cry.  
   
_*And I'm just a kid  
and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
nobody cares   
'coz I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me*_  
   
I don't care who sees anymore. Why should I care about their thoughts if they don't care about me? I fold my arms on the table, bury my head in the soft material of my worn, leather jacket, and silently cry my broken heart out. I can feel body tremble under the soundless sobs. Nobody cares…

  
_*Tonight  
I'm all alone tonight*_  
  
My face is getting hot, so I lift my head up, wiping my sad, red eyes on my jacket sleeve. As the tears still flow from my eyes, I look around the room and let out a heartbroken sob. No one has even noticed what I'm doing. No one has noticed my out-of-character behaviour. No one even cares…

*Tonight

Nobody cares*

Through the blurry vision of the tears that are still forming in my eyes, I vaguely see five kids walking towards the door- laughing, joking around, and having a whole lot of fun without me. I watch them as they reach the door and go to leave the room, but spot me at the last second. They slow down and look at me with that same momentary look of remorse…  
  
_*Tonight*  
  
_

I blink, as a last tear trickles from my eye. I can see the five kids hesitate. I can see they feel bad that no one's here to remember me. That no one's here for me to rely on. That no one's here to catch me from falling. That no one's here. Their hesitation holds them from going out the door, but also from coming over to me. They close their eyes, trying to push their consciences into choosing what to do. Then, with one last sigh, they open their eyes and…the look of remorse is gone. They go back to laughing, joking around and having fun, and walk out the door.

I sit alone in the cafeteria. No one's watching but now I don't feel like crying. I'm just kind of sad…

_*'Coz I'm just a kid*_

Sometimes I just don't know anymore…

_*Tonight…*_

**A/N:** I thought this was kind of sad when I wrote it. Now I read over it I'm not sure if I got the exact character I wanted. What do you guys think? Oh, and sorry for all the formatting mistakes you may have come across- it's not ff.net's fault it's formatting whomps…Anyways, thanks again for all your fantastic reviews, and please, on your way out, please R&R!!!


	15. Befall the flawless

**Disclaimer:** And for one million dollars, does goofy monkey child: a) Not own Recess, b) Not own Recess, c) Not own Recess, or d) All of the above…???

**A/N:** Gosh guys, I haven't posted anything in so long- I'm _so_ sorry! I just had Preliminary exams and study and lots of assignments so I've had no free time…Oh well, it's Easter holidays now, so I should have a little time to write and remember what it was once like to have fun…uhh, sorry- I'm sure you don't want to hear about my boring school life. I tend to drone on like that when I'm deprived of fun…Anyway, back to this, here's a poem I wrote from the POV of Ashley A. She seems a little depressed…Think of it what you will, the rhyming scheme's kinda' weird. Review your thoughts…

If made in full perfection, then what befalls the flawless?

As daddy told me, "Beauty, style and grace will still prevail."

If there's nothing else to be, then what's the point of all this?

Just impending for the day I lastly fail

I look in my reflection, as my mask glares back at me

I scowl and tremble, loathing that picture the mirror shows

I smash my fist against the glass, my hand begins to bleed

As my mind fills with a thousand "Told you so's"

Mascara mixed with teardrops tumble bleakly down my cheek

A black tear drops, tainting the broken shards of glass that lay

My drenched reflection laughs at me, telling me that I'm weak

That no one really liked me anyway

I laugh and cry in chorus, as I think how life won't quit

An endless struggle everlastingly to reach the top

Someone once told me, they said, "Equality whomps, don't it?"

Somehow I can't see how things can whomp much more

Collapsing to the floor, I sit and hug my body

I wonder if this is the only hug I'll ever get

In a world where no one notices, am I really nobody?

People tell me that they love me, and yet…

I wipe my eyes upon my sleeve and regain my stained face

Standing up and stepping on the glass that lay broken

And even though I wear a mask of beauty, style, and grace

People know not my heart's breaking once again…

By goofy monkey child

April 04

**A/N:** Hmm, Prozac anyone??? I'm sure Ashley A could use some after that- lol…oh and I'm really sorry to anyone who's reading 'A slice of heaven & one hell of a girl', the same excuse is that I've been really chocked up with school work but never fear, the next chapter will be up in a few days! But 'til then, review this! Come on, you _know_ you want to…


	16. Survival of the Thickest

**A/N:** Here's just a random spoof I've been writing, it's a complete spitball story, spoofing on Survivor. It's just a little light humour if you're in the mood for a random laugh. Don't flame me if it doesn't make sense, it's a mess of randomness. Just try to laugh at the lameness.

* * *

**Survival of the thickest**

Host: 12 Recess characters have been placed in a large cardboard box. They must survive for 40 minutes in the box, without stepping outside it, using only their wits, strength, and will power to outlast being voted out (you can tell this series won't last long...) Will they last? Will they be able to stand each other? Will they be able to stand the constant and irritating narrating? Only time will tell, as the contestants set off into the box- into unknown dangers, hardships, and...uh...other stuff....

Contestants in alphabetical order:

- Ashley Armbruster

- Ashley Spinelli

- Digger Dave

- Digger Sam

- Erwin Lawson

- Francis the Hustler Kid

- Jimmy the Guru Kid

- Miss Muriel Finster

- Randall Weems

- Spencer the kindergartner

- Stuart the Cat (yeah I know she's a girl, but let's just call her Stuart for this, okay?)

- Theodore Detweiler

* * *

(All contestants now sitting packed together in box)

Finster: Well, I think the first thing we should do is elect a troop leader. And, as the oldest, and therefore most experienced member here, I nominate myself!

Randall: I second that!!!

T.J.: Okay...I nominate anyone _else_...

All but Finster and Randall: I second that!!!

Digger Dave: _I'll_ be troop leader- no one else will do it right!

Hustler Kid: And what makes you think _you'll_ do it right? If anyone's leader around here it should be Detweiler!

Spinelli: Yeah Teej, you should be leader! You're good at that!

Digger Dave: Pfft- no he's not! He doesn't know how to lead! And _you_ don't know how to encourage!

Spencer: Ooh! Spencer be twoop weader! Spencer be twoop weader!

Guru Kid: Please friends- must we take positions which elevate us above other people???

Ashley A: Like duh, some of us are already elevated above other people!

Digger Dave: (To Ashley A) And you call _that_ condescending??? Please! I've met poodles that are snootier than you!!!

Host: Okay survivors- the time has come to vote your first person off the island. Please rip off a piece of cardboard and write your evictee's name down. Then please tell us why you're voting that person out of the box.

T.J.: (To camera- holds up: 'Digger Dave') Well, he said I didn't know how to lead! Yeah, like _he_ could do a better job!!!

Hustler Kid: (To camera- holds up: 'Dave') That guy's getting on my nerves...and he keeps telling me I'm not _breathing_ right!

Ashley A: (To camera- holds up: 'That bossy guy') I'll like, snort the day I see a poodle out-snoot me!!!

Spinelli: (To camera- holds up: 'Digger dork Dave') Do I _need_ a reason???

Finster: (To camera- holds up: 'Detweiler') Because I can...

Randall: (To camera- holds up: 'Whoever Finster said') I was gonna write 'Detweiler', but I'm pretty sure this is the same thing...

Digger Sam: (To camera- holds up: 'Randall') Well come on- he's Randall!

Digger Dave: (To camera- holds up: 'Ashley A') Because she just doesn't know how to vote someone off properly!

Spencer: (To camera- holds up: 'doOlsin esSis6sk') Spencer can spell! Spencer can spell good!!!

Guru Kid: (To camera- holds up: 'The figment which we most hate in our subconscious minds'. Yes, it is written very, very small.) For truly, is this not who we all wish to rid ourselves of???

Stuart: (To camera- holds up: nothing. Cats can't write, remember...?)

Lawson: (Waking up) Huh? What's goin' on? What are we doing?

Spinelli: We're voting people off, Sleeping Ugly.

Lawson: Oh, okay- hey!!! (To camera- holds up: 'Spinugly') Yeah- who's the ugly one now, huh?

Spinelli: You?

Lawson: Yeah, that's right! Me! And don't you forget it!!! (Pauses for a moment) Wait a second...

Host: The votes have been cast. And it was very...ah, who am I kidding- it wasn't close at all. Digger Dave- you're out! Please leave the box.

Digger Dave: What?! You're voting _me_ out?!? You people _obviously _don't know how to vote properly!!!

(Digger Dave steps outside the box, and is escorted away by two security guys, as he says, "Please- you call _that_ escorting???")

Digger Sam: (Sniffles) Dave!!! No, wait! Take me instead!! Davey boooooooooyy!!!!!

(Digger Sam leaps out of box after Dave, and the security guys take him away too)

T.J.: Well that was kinda' gay...

Spinelli: Kinda' very gay...

Host: With the sudden departure of the first two evictees, the contestants are reduced to ten. Who will be next to go...?

Hustler Kid: Two-to-one odds it'll be Randall or Finster- any takers?

Lawson: I'm in!

Hustler Kid: Whattya' got to bet with???

Lawson: Uhh...(looks around and finds he has nothing)...I can give you one of my shoes!

Hustler Kid: Okay then...not exactly high collateral...but it's something I guess!

Host: After twelve minutes in the box, the contestants are becoming hungry and angry. What will they resort to for satisfaction of their hunger???

Ashley A: Okay- Who ate my lipstick?!! (Holds up pink lipstick with bite taken out of it. She looks at Spencer.)

Spencer: No look at me! Spencer eat paper- not wipsick...

(Ashley A looks around suspiciously at the other contestants, and suddenly spots Guru Kid with pink smudges all around his mouth.)

Ashley A: YOU!!! (Points at Guru Kid accusingly)

Guru Kid: One should not point fingers, relying on proof that is unsteady.

Ashley A: The proof isn't unsteady- like, you've got lipstick all over your face!!!

Guru Kid: (Looks around uneasily) Well...man cannot live on bread alone!

Ashley A: Grr- and like, stop spouting those annoying proverbs!!!

Guru Kid: One should not keep a dog and bark himself

Ashley A: (Getting irate) ARE YOU CALLING ME A DOG!?!?!

Guru Kid: What can I say? The truth is like a bird- it must be set free!

Stuart: Meow...

Ashley A: (Fuming) Oh, so now you think I'm CATTY?!?

Guru Kid: No, no, no! I didn't-

Ashley A: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! I'm going to give you FIVE seconds to get away before I shove this lipstick up your-

Guru Kid: (Frightened) Err okay! I'm going, I'm going! (Leaps out of cardboard box in fear of Ashley A's threat. The security guys come and drag him away)

T.J.: Ha ha! That was kinda' cool! Man Spinelli, it's a good thing you convinced me to enter this competition with you- this show is a blast!

Spinelli: See man? I told you you'd like it!

Host: With only 9 contestants left, our tribe is now going to undertake in their first challenge. (Talks to contestants) Okay survivors, it's now time for your first tribal challenge. Your task is to recreate a realistic WWE match, and the first person out of the box is the loser. The person they are pushed out by is declared the winner. Remember, the winner of this task will be granted immunity at the next eviction. The loser, will be automatically voted out of the box...

All: (Over-dramatically gasp and murmur among themselves)

Host: Okay, there's no need to patronise the lame dramatics of this show...

Lawson: Oh yeah? Well I think there _is_ a need to petrolise this show!

Spinelli: _Patronise_, Lawson, not 'petrolise'...idiot....

Lawson: Hey I heard that Spinelli- why don't you come over here and say that you...you...uhh- you undergrown excuse for a midget!!!

T.J.: Say, that was actually a pretty good insult!

Spinelli: Don't encourage him!!! (Turns around and Suplexes Lawson)

Hustler Kid: Ooh, a fight! Bets are now open to all bidders! All clothing items accepted as currency- socks that don't smell are worth double!!!

Lawson: (Recovers from the Suplex and shoves Spinelli so she bounces back of the side of the box, then gives her a Coathanger)

Spinelli: (Counters the Coathanger with an F-U. Then she stands on one corner of the cardboard box and finishes with a Flying Press. However...)

Lawson: (Rolls out of the way of the Flying Press, but accidentally bumps into Hustler Kid, who is busy taking illegal bets. Fortunately, this is a major part of WWE...)

Hustler Kid: (Loses his balance and falls backwards out of the box. Security guys come and pick him up and drag him away. He yells back to the kids in the box-) You ain't gettin' your deposits back!!!

Host: Well done survivors, your first challenge was a success. Now Hustler Kid has been automatically voted out of the box, and Lawson has immunity from the next vote-off. However, if he steps outside the box, he is still automatically disqualified as usual.

Spinelli: (Getting up from catastrophe Flying Press) Aww man, Lawson has immunity? That whomps!

Host: (Resumes narration role) These 8 contestants have spent 20 whole minutes in this cardboard box together. Now, the tension is finally starting to arise, and conflict is starting to evolve into a fully developed emotional thingy...

Randall: Oh man, this game is so extra moist!

Ashley A: Moist? Like, oh please...

Randall: Hey, what's wrong with the word 'moist'? It's moister than 'tender'...

T.J.: Hey man! Lay off the tender!

Spinelli: Yeah! 'Tender' is tender!

Lawson: Yeah Ran-dork! Leave the tender alone!

Finster: Lawson! No calling students demeaning nicknames! Go stand in the corner!

Lawson: B-But Miss Finster! That's outside the box-

Finster: NOW!!!

Lawson: Yes ma'am...

(Lawson steps out of the box and immediately gets grabbed and dragged off by two security guards.)

Lawson: B-But I can't get disqualified now- I had immunity! IMMUNITY!!!

Spinelli: Immunity doesn't count against stupidity, jerk!

Host: With Lawson now gone, only 7 contestants remain. Who will be next...?

Spinelli (looking into camera): Not me, that's for sure!

Host: Hey! You're not meant to be able to hear me!

T.J. (also looking into camera): What are you talking about? We can all hear you!

Host: Err...well, anyway...um...

Finster (looking in corner): Hey! I told that Lawson boy to go stand in the corner! Where is he? Randall! Go find Lawson and bring him to the corner!

Randall: B-But Miss Finster! To do that I have to go outside the box!

Finster: What do you care more about- your job as a lowly snitch, or your precious little cardboard box?

Randall: (sighs) Okay, okay, I'm going.

(Randall looks around, before trying to quietly sneak out of the box. As soon as he puts his foot down, the security guys appear, and drag him off as he complains)

Randall: Hey! Let me go! I'll tell you who'll get voted out next if you do...

Finster: (chuckles slightly as Randall gets pulled out the door) Poor misguided snitch boy...

T.J.: Miss Finster- did you do that on purpose...?

Finster: What, you mean send him out of the box? Of course I did! Why do you think I sent that Lawson boy outside? To narrow down the competition- that's why! AHA HA HA!! (Insert evil laugh here)

Host: They've survived the challenges of having no food, no bathrooms, and no television for this long. Now, they must vote off another one of their own...

(Spinelli, T.J., Ashley A and Spencer all give Finster weird looks, and then all simultaneously hold up pieces of paper saying 'Finster')

Finster: (still cackling evilly) AHA HA HA- hey! What do you think you're doing!

(The security guys grab her, and with much difficulty, pull her out of the box and drag her out of the room.)

Finster: (yells as being pulled out door) You little hooligans! Let me go! You can't vote me out! I control your permanent recoooooooords!!!!!!

Host: With the unexpected departures of Randall and Miss Finster, the tribe is reduced to only five. They're tired. They're hungry. They really, really have to go to the bathroom. Who will be next to fall...?

Spencer: Speakings of bafwooms, Spencer weally has to go!

Spinelli: Well go then! There's a bathroom right through there...(points out door)

Spencer: You big kids don't mind if Spencer goes to bafwoom?

T.J., Spinelli, Ashley A: (trying to get rid of another competitor) No, not at all!

Spencer: Otay! (Stays sitting where he is, and gets a weird look on his face. Other four contestants exchange confused glances, wondering what he is doing, when all of a sudden, Ashley A finds her shoes are getting wet...)

Ashley A: Like, EEWWW!!!!!!!!!!! (Leaps up, brushing off her socks. T.J. and Spinelli try unsuccessfully to hold in their bursting laughter. Spencer smiles at Ashley A.)

Ashley A: That is, like, IT!! I've had it with this stupid box! I've run out of eyeliner, someone ate my lipstick, and now some little brat just peed all over my designer label socks!!! I'm, like, totally OUT OF HERE!!!

(Ashley A steps out of the box and starts to storm off, before the security guys come grab her and drag her in the same direction she was going anyway.)

Spinelli: Way to go Spence! You got rid of Ashley A!

T.J.: Yeah, good job Spencer! Now we only have 3 competitors to each worry about...

(All four suddenly give each other suspicious looks, and sit in separate corners.)

T.J.: (slightly paranoid, looking at Spinelli warily) Oh, now I know why you wanted me to enter this stupid competition with you! You just thought you'd get a contestant in who you could _befriend_ easily, someone who would learn to _trust_ you, someone who would help you mercilessly _ridicule_ the other opponents, and then you could just go and knock 'em out of the competition when the numbers got low! Well, I'll show you just how easy it is to knock out 'ol T.J. Detweiler!!!

(T.J. lunges at Spinelli. She dodges out of the way, and T.J. ends up ineptly falling out of the box. The security guys come immediately and drag him away by his feet, all the while he is cursing and protesting at the guys and Spinelli, who is just sitting confusedly in the box, watching T.J. get dragged away.)

Spinelli: Paranoid little doofus...

Host: With both Ashley A and T.J. gone, the group is now reduced to three. How will they fare in their next challenge...?

Spinelli: (to camera) Damn well!

Host: Would you stop answering me! The questions are just an empty attempt to liven things up!!

Spinelli: Oh...okay...

Host: Now, contestants, are you ready for your next task?

(The three stay silent for a couple of seconds)

Spinelli: Was that an empty enlivening attempt, or were you actually talking to us that time?

Host: (Growls angrily) I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!! Jeez, what kind of idiots did they choose to come on this show...bet they didn't even research this...and when am I getting paid anyway? (Grumbles quietly to self)

Spencer: Um...mister annoying announcer? What is our tasks?

Host: What? Oh, (coughs, getting back into announcer style voice) your next task is to give an impression of a favourite character from The Simpsons.

Spinelli: Um...you were talking to us that time, right?

Host: Grr...YES I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!!

Spinelli: Okay, okay! Jeez- don't have a cow, man!

Host: Yes, that's correct! Next?

Stuart: Meow...

Host: Snowball II is a support character- that counts as correct! Next?

Spencer: Aye Cawumba!

Host: Oh, I'm sorry Spencer. That's incorrect- it's actually 'Aye Caramba!'

(Security guys come and pick up Spencer out of the box and take him off.)

Spencer: Hey! Put Spencer down! It not Spencer's fault he can't pwonounce fings pwoperwy yet!!!

Host: With Spencer gone, we are finally down to the two remaining contestants- Spinelli and Stuart. After being in the box for 38 minutes- which of them will survive in the box for the remaining two minutes? And which one will be left as the winner...?

Spinelli: Two minutes? That's all I have to last for? Ha! And there's only one other opponent left...

(Looks at Stuart distrustfully. Stuart just sits there looking at her blankly.)

Spinelli: What are you lookin' at?

Stuart: Meow...

Spinelli: What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Are you tryin' to threaten me?!

Stuart: (Just sits there looking at Spinelli)

Spinelli: (Starting to get paranoid) Stop looking at me like that!!!

Stuart: (Just keeps looking at her)

Spinelli: Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!!

(Spinelli hugs her knees, and starts rocking back and forth with an eye twitching, glancing at Stuart out of the corner of her eye. He is still just sitting there looking at her. Spinelli starts humming some sort of creepy lullaby song, when she suddenly looks straight at Stuart. He just sits there staring.)

Stuart: Meow...

Spinelli: THAT'S IT!!!!!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!! I can't take this anymore- you've changed man! You're going insane! That's right- INSANE!!! You're going off your rocker Stuart! You used to be about the catliness- now all you do is just sit there and meow and stare at me...why won't you STOP STARING AT ME!!!!! AAAAAAGGHHH!!!!!!!

(Runs out of box screaming, and goes over to security guys and puts her arms in their hands. They look at her confusedly.)

Spinelli: Well? What are you lummoxes waiting for?! Drag me away!!!

(The security guys look at each other and shrug, then pull Spinelli away, while she mutters incoherent nonsense to herself)

Spinelli: He he...no Stuart, put the chainsaw down- MEOW! He he he...tick tock...no Stuart, totem poles aren't for scratching posts...Stuart...Stuart...MEOW!! He he he...

Host: 3...2...1...And that's time! Stuart the Cat is the winner!!! Stuart the Cat wins the one million dollars!!!

(More security guys come and escort Stuart out of the box, and over to where the Host is waiting to interview him.)

Host: Stuart! You are the new winner of Survival of the Thickest! You have just won one million dollars! You have just survived 40 minutes in a cardboard box, and have just outlasted 11 other contestants- what do you have to say for yourself?

(Sits down, looks straight at camera, and says:)

Stuart: Meow...

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, was that like the crappiest ending ever or what? Well, it's only meant to be a spitball story anyway. If you guys really like this spoof, I can write a Survival of the Thickest second season set in a different place with different characters- that's if your guys _like_ this. Back to whatever, please R&R. Good or bad- I don't care. (Paranoiac author sits ready to whack flamers with totem pole...)


	17. Devious Smile

**A/N: **Hey hey, it's Sunday, and look who's back with another songfic (to futilely attempt to distract you from my painfully slow updates on "A slice of heaven…"). Now there are a few things I need to explain about this songfic (prepare yourself for a rant).

I believe there are two kinds of songfics in the fanfictioning world. The first kind are the ones in which the song suits the story. The lyrics actually relate to the story matter, and perhaps help add layers to the understanding of the story. The second kind involves a song which has absolutely nothing to do with the storyline whatsoever. The author simply wrote the story to the song because it either has cool but irrelevant lyrics, or listening to the song spurned on the idea of the story. This is the case in the following story. You will soon find the lyrics have nothing to do with the story, and this is why I feel I needed to give it a different title to the title of the song (the song is called 'Sweetness' by JimmyEatWorld). I was simply inspired to write this when I first heard the song.

Another thing I must explain is that, despite the contradictory evidence from my last stories/poems, I do really love to write for 'different' couplings. This story may or may not be taken as a coupling story- it can easily be taken as a friendship story. But I'm just telling you now that I don't want any reviews saying 'You suck coz you didn't write T/S! I'll never read your stuff again!', because writing for different couples helps to develop your creative skills.

One last thing- JimmyEatWorld undeniably rock. You can't deny it. It's undeniable. I don't own their song 'Sweetness', but I do retain the right to listen to it all day and night. "If you're listening…"

* * *

**Devious smile**  
**By goofy monkey child.**

Why is it

_If you're listening…_

The things I fail to see are the most obvious ones

_Sing it back…_

Sitting right in front of me, punching me in the arm?

_String from your tether unwinds…_

"Yo Vince- you in there man?" Spinelli was standing in front of me, punching me in the arm.  
"What!" I snapped a little harshly, glaring at her for bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"I _said_, are you in?" she repeated impatiently, the annoyance obvious in her hotheaded expression.  
"Sure." I agreed unthinkingly. Of course I didn't _need_ to think about whatever it was I was in agreement to- I always seem to end up on Spinelli's side anyway. "Uhh, for what?"  
I looked at the rest of the gang standing around us. T.J. rolled his eyes, Gretchen shook her head disapprovingly, and Mikey and Gus looked at me with expressions that seemed to give me the message, 'Well Vince- you're screwed now…'

_Up and outward but only to bind…  
_

"That doesn't matter now!" Spinelli said in a wily, underhanded tone not uncommon to that of a mafia leader, "What matters is that _we're_ doin' it! Unlike _these_ cowards…" Spinelli shot a quick, genuinely light-hearted glare at our friends, before putting her arm around my shoulder and starting to lead me off into the playground.  
"I knew I could count on you to support me with this-" she continued as we walked, "I mean, when someone disciplines you for a legitimate reason, that's one thing. But when the authorities go so far that they punish you without any proof- by just _assuming_ that you're the culprit- well," she looked at me with a devious smile that belonged solely to her and no one else in the world. "Certain measures have to be taken…"  
"You're still sore about King Bob sending you to the dodgeball wall for that swirly incident with the Ashleys, aren't you?" I asked with a grin.  
"Of course I am! That was totally unfair punishment!"  
"But Spinelli, you _were_ responsible for the swirlies!"  
"Yeah- but that still doesn't make it right for King Bob to _assume_ it was me!"  
I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

I was spinning free…

Spinelli really was a piece of work. She'd demand justice at all costs if there was ever any small sign of discriminatory behaviour towards her, and sometimes, her friends- even if it meant committing all kinds of deceitful behaviour on her behalf. But hey- I couldn't say much. I was exactly the same.  
We were the kinds of kids who did things to get them done. To get a result, and to get it fast.  
It was weird though. None of our other friends seemed to understand that. T.J. did at times, but in the end he'd just get sucked back by his conscience. Back into his conformist, voice-of-reason role- just like all the others. Because of course, in a mind with little conscience, there is little room for reason…

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me… _

I snapped back to reality, and suddenly realised two things. Number one, that Spinelli had lead us to the jungle gym, and number two, that she was still talking.  
"…and all we really need is to get the pipe up there and- Vince! Are you listening?"

_Are you listening?_

"Huh? Oh yeah…uhh, pipe…Vince…listening- yeah, I got it."  
Spinelli screwed up her face in frustrated anger and slapped her forehead. For a minute there I thought she was going to slap mine.  
"No Vince! Jeez- maybe I shouldda' convinced Teej to do this with me instead of you…"  
For a split second, I felt a small wave of resentment cross my mind.

_Sing it back…  
_

No matter what the circumstances, no matter how many times he'd turned back to his ethical, 'this-is-the-right-thing-to-do' behaviour right in the middle of a plan, Spinelli always seemed to go running back to 'good old T.J.' whenever there was trouble…

_So tell me what do I need… _

Of course, I wasn't jealous or anything. I just knew that sooner or later, T.J. would turn back to do things the 'right' way, and Spinelli would be left, tagging along behind him, wanting to go the other way- the self-beneficial way.  
I know T.J. always has good intentions in mind, but Spinelli needs to learn how to go the right way by herself. She deserves better.

_When the words lose their meaning…_

I faded back to reality just in time to realize we were now standing next to the cafeteria building. The hose pump from a truck delivering creamed corn to the school cafeteria was being pulled out of the cafeteria window. By Spinelli, to be exact.  
"Spin- what are you doing!" I exclaimed, as the creamed corn continued to pump out of the pipe in Spinelli's hands and onto the concrete where we stood. She sighed in frustration.  
"I told you the plan twice already!" she retorted angrily, her bottom lip pouting out slightly. She always does that when she's angry. It's kind of funny after a few times. "Just come on, we don't have much time!" She started to drag the pipe towards the playground, but stuck to the fence behind the jungle gym, so as not to be seen. After rolling my eyes and chuckling to myself, I followed.

_I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me…  
_

"Bobby boy's gonna' get the shock of his life when gallons of creamed corn starts pouring outta' the jungle gym his high-and-mighty butt is sitting on!" She started giggling wildly as we reached the jungle gym, and within a moment, I had started giggling too. Leave it to Spinelli to come up with the most bizarre, half-assed, potentially suspension-worthy plan in the history of elementary school revenge.

Within the moment, I smiled. She doesn't seem to have picked up anything from T.J…

_Yeah, stumble until you crawl…_

I climbed halfway up the back of the metal beast, stopping when I reached a round opening in the plastic, presumedly for climbing into the innards of the jungle gym. I looked down to see Spinelli climbing right underneath me, holding the oozing pipe under her right arm. Creamed corn was dripping all over the ground underneath us, not to mention all down the arm of Spinelli's black jacket. Looking over the path we'd come from, a stream of chunky yellow sludge trailed all the way from the side of the cafeteria building over to where we were now at the back of the jungle gym. We were so gonna' get caught. A three-legged hippo with severe conjunctivitis could follow the trail we left.  
But I wasn't worried; I knew it'd all turn out okay. As long as the two of us stick together, it always does.

_Sinking into sweet uncertainty…  
_

In a second, Spinelli had climbed up next to me, standing on the other side of the opening. Carefully gripping onto a jungle-gym bar with her left hand, and inserting the discharging pipe into the hole with her right, I could see she needed some help. I grabbed the side of the surprisingly heavy hose and helped pull it up off the ground further so we could shove it in the opening. We pushed it in, and as soon as it was in far enough that it wouldn't slip back out, I sighed in exhaustion. Peering through the hole, I could see the innards of the jungle gym already beginning to fill up with the disgusting creamed corn substance. Looking up at Spinelli, it was obvious she could see this too. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. That special, devious smile she has which seems to set off an anarchy of the conscience, spawn all deep-seated gut-feelings of trouble-making, and define all that is done which shouldn't be…

_If you're listening…_

Spinelli sure is a piece of work. I don't think I've ever met anyone with as much spirit as that girl. It's like the consequences don't even exist. It's like, in anything she does, the only aspiration she sees is what is set before her. Nothing else matters, and she'll put every bit of determination and backbone she has into making it work, even if it is blatantly against the rules. Although sometimes I worry about her lack of conscience, I have to honestly say out of all my friends- I admire Spinelli the most.

_Are you listening?_

Sure, Gretchen's smart, Mikey's soulful, Gus is persevering, and T.J. is charismatic to boot. But those guys are all like the characters I see on TV, or in movies, or books. Spinelli's different. Spinelli's got character. Spinelli's real.

_Sing it back…_

"VINCE!"  
I snapped out of it and looked around. Spinelli was no longer standing next to me on the side of the jungle-gym, but down below me on the ground, yelling and looking at me with an irritated glower.  
"Vince- get your big black butt down here now before the corn starts a-pourin'!" She yelled, as I glanced into the hole where the pump was. The creamed corn was almost nearing the hole, right near the top- the jungle-gym was almost full. I was really surprised at how long I'd been daydreaming up here- I've really got to stop thinking about Spinelli so much.

_I'm still running away._

I climbed back down quickly, and stood next to Spinelli, both of us pausing for a moment to take in the full experience of what we were doing. It was quite a feat, I'll admit, to attempt to make the jungle gym literally burst with chunky, disgusting creamed corn- all right under the playground king's nose. Or should I say butt.

_I won't play your hide and seek game.  
_  
I looked down to Spinelli, as she looked up at our destructive work with pride. We were either going to go down in playground history, or detention history. Either way, we were going to be the talk of the school for weeks to come. Vince and Spinelli- no, wait- Spinelli and Vince- the two kids behind the playground corn combustion contraption. Yeah, that'd sound great. But as I watched the tension slowly building near the top of the jungle gym, I thought suddenly popped into my head- and for once it was one that wasn't totally Spinelli-focussed…

_I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me._

"Hey Spin…?" I asked slowly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are the metal boards on the jungle gym sealed together really tight…?"  
"Uhh, I guess so. They're all bolted together and stuff. Why?"  
"Well…when the creamed corn fills up the jungle gym completely, how's it gonna' start pouring out if there's nowhere for it to pour out of? Won't it be stuck in there?"  
"Yeah…?" She replied uncertainly, starting to dawn on the thought I had gotten.  
"So…when the tension gets too much, won't the jungle gym- uhh…explode…?"  
The prideful look in Spinelli's eyes was suddenly gone, and replaced with one that just screamed the word 'Oops'…

_What a dizzy dance._

No sooner had the realisation of our prank been made than when we suddenly heard a rumbling noise coming directly from the gym in front of us. I could faintly make out some figures on the top of the jungle gym- Bob's henchmen looking to each other with confusion at the sudden rumblings, Bob's right-hand men, Jordan and Jerome, swiftly searching for the root of the disturbance, and King Bob himself throwing orders left right and centre to put a stop to whatever he thought was going on.  
I looked to Spinelli, and was about to comment that we were 'both screwed', before finding that Spinelli wasn't there. I looked up to see her halfway across the basketball court, running for her sweet life.

_This sweetness will not be concerned with me._

I immediately followed suit and began to run in Spinelli's direction. I quickly caught up to her- and we ran together, side by side, like two bandits running from the scene of their disastrous crime. When we reached the far side of the basketball court, the sound we had been dreading came rushing to our ears. A huge 'BOOM!' sounded from behind us, and we both screeched to a halt, and slowly and reluctantly turned around to look over our scene of carnage.  
King Bob's henchmen straggled dazedly on the ground. King Bob sat up from the grass and rubbed his backside sorely. A few pieces of the jungle gym that had blown off lay in shatters on the playground. And creamed corn covered every inch of the scene- over every henchman- over every inch of King Bob- over every part of the playground in a fifty-foot radius from where the jungle gym was, coming to a splattering end on the basketball court only a few feet from where the two of us then stood with eyes wide and mouths gaping open.  
And I looked down to Spinelli, and Spinelli looked up to me.  
And she smiled. She smiled that devious smile that belonged solely to her and no one else in the world. And at that moment I knew- I knew this was something special. Something that T.J. would never, ever see.

_No the sweetness will not be concerned with me._

And then we ran. Sure, we knew it was pointless. We knew they'd inevitably figure out it was us. We knew we'd get caught. But we ran anyway, and we ran together. We both knew everything would turn out okay. As long as the two of us stick together, it always does…

_No the sweetness will not be concerned with me…_

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, my first non-T/S piece. I think in some ways Spinelli and Vince are very cute together. I hope I've inspired some of you to expand your coupling range. So umm…tell me what you thought- otherwise I'll never know whether you like this stuff or not. Tell me what I need more of or less of and I'll consider your criticism highly. Remember too that the request line is still open- a poem based on 'The Experiment' is on its way, but if you would like a poem on anything else, or even a song parody, I'll be happy to take up your challenge. But for now…you know what to do… 


	18. The Experiment

**A/N: **Hello fellow recessors- long time, no see...Yes, I apologise dearly for the lack of updated-ness...but I have something for you that may possibly make up for it. Yes that's right- after months, nay, years of waiting and about ten requests, I have FINALLY written a poem for one of the most famous episodes of Recess ever, 'The Experiment'.

**Request Reviews:**

Miss Ashley: I'd like to see a TJ/Spin poem. your a true poet, and I'll know it will be good :)

Silvergriffin06: I love TJ/Spinelli pairings, so I would love to read another poem about them. Cant wait to, so I hope you post more soon! Thanx! Tata

Miranda: Oh the poems are great...Now, how about an Ashley one, and a Spinelli one and one based on the ep (The Experiment) where TJ and Spinelli kissed...Great JOb!

Damson rhee: more tj+spinelli! more tj+spinelli! everybody loves them, don't they? no reply DON'T THEY? still no reply well, I luv tj+spinelli ficcies so write one for me! (pleaze) even if i'm the only one who wants another one! thanx:D :D :D :D D:

Samgirl: I would like to see a poem on that episode where Teej and Spin kissed:)

So, to answer your requests, here it is:a poem based on that famous kiss between T.J. and Spinellifrom that famously cute episode, 'The Experiment'...

* * *

The sun shone bright on the blacktop 

The birds, they sang their songs

And two ten-year-olds walked miserably to school

Dreading what was coming along

He cursed the sun in anger

She swore at the birds in rage

_"How could they force us to do such a thing?_

_Especially at our age!"_

They asked themselves in fury

As they walked onto the school grounds

And before they knew where the time had got to

Recess came rolling around

He bargained with his friends

She tried to run away

But no matter what they tried the declaration stayed the same:

They were to kiss at recess that day…

They stood behind the dumpsters

To hide their embarrassment

With their four best friends watching to see what would happen

They carried out 'The Experiment'

With a few last objections from both

And a deal to get it done prompt

They both stepped over, lips moved ever closer

Until they heard a noise and both stopped

"What was that!" they demanded

As they looked for the unknown giggler

She flashed her fist- "Show yourself or die!"

And up popped five kindergartners

But still the giggles persisted

The two lashed around angrily

And up from the bushes in stylish bridal dresses

Stood the four girls known as Ashleys

The pair continued to see

In anger and revelation

That they were being watched by masses of flocks

Of the entire school population

They quickly turned to their friends

To see who spilled the beans

And soon found out they all let slip

To about ten or fifteen

The two promptly refused

To continue with all watching

They went to postpone 'til after school in the park

Until they heard a snitch sing,

"The kiss will now be held

After school at the park!"

The two looked at each other

And knew their future was stark

"Let's just get this over and done with!"

He said, like their task was mere

"Yeah," she said, "A quick puck, a pecker,

And then we're outta' here!"

So they stood opposite each other

The crowd began to stare

They said goodbye to their childhoods

As a drum roll came out of thin air

They closed their eyes and pouted their lips

And forgot about their regret

The crowd gasped loudly as they watched the two

And then……they met…

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh! It ends at the climax! Don't you just want to KILL me! Lol, I was originally going to write the whole thing, like the episode, but then I got to this point and thought- why should I? It's so much more romantic and meaningful to let the audience decide what happens inside the minds of the two kids... Well, if you liked this, let me know. If you really hated it, let me know as well. If you like donuts, let me know. Bottom line- please review! 


End file.
